You're what!
by icedragongurl
Summary: Seras has something to tell alucard but she doesn't know how to explain it, cause she doesn't even understand it herself, a continuation of "No More PMSing" CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You're what!?

**Author: **Icedragongurl

**Pairing: **Seras/Alucard

**Series: **Hellsing

**Chapters: **1/3

**Summary: **Seras has something to tell alucard but she doesn't know how to explain it, cause she doesn't even understand it herself, a continuation of No More PMSing

A strawberry blonde undead female paced her room nervously, she wasn't able to comprehend how such a thing could happen, to vampire nonetheless! If she couldn't have a period then how could she…oh god! Her mind was going wild as she frantically tried to cut her master and lover out of her thoughts. She didn't need him glancing in and getting a shock of his life. It would explain why she had been drinking twice the amount of blood then she usually did. Why she had been feeling lethargic and suddenly craving real food though she couldn't even eat it anymore.

Her pacing froze for a moment as she heard Walter coming down the hall, she tried to put herself in a better mind frame. A happy place so to speak. The door opened and she smiled at the old butler. It had been five years since she had been…integrated…into Hellsing. He nodded, still looking the exact same as he had five years prior, she was beginning to wonder if Alucard had turned him during that time. "Hello Walter. How are you?" he smiled a soft smile, he had been taking a shine to the young lass. "Good, Miss Integra wishes to see you."

Seras followed Walter up the all too familiar stairs and entered the amazing office that never ceased to amaze her for some reason. Her masters master sat behind the large desk the always made Integra seem so small to Seras for some reason. The blonde haired woman seemed agitated and that was never a good thing. "Um, Master Integra, Ma'am what's wrong?" The Hellsing let out a puff of smoke from her cigar "It seems that we're to have a ball here in six months. For the queen herself." Seras eyes went wide. "For the Queen." She whispered in amazement, she had always wished to meet the Queen since she had been a young girl, now was her chance at long last.

"So I'm going to need your help more then ever." Seras nodded, Integra rolled her eyes, "There you are Alucard! Next time don't be late!" Seras briefly glanced at the tall nosferatu beside her and when their eyes met her face flushed and she looked away. Integra continued on her lecture about how they will be having more servants coming to help set up and how Integra will need to go shopping for a gown. Seras planned on bringing along Alucard with her for that trip. He deserved to be tortured into going shopping with her as a punishment for walking in on her in the shower AGAIN!!! That time WITHOUT her permission AGAIN!

She trudged out of the office and down the stairs in a bit of a mope but still with her thoughts all over the place. '_I wonder what size dress I should get after all I'm not exactly going to be the same weight as I am now in six months…' _an all too familiar voice popped in beside her face "Of course you are, you're of the undead you don't gain or lose weight. You ought to know that by now." She jumped in shock and terror as all of the sudden Alucard was walking on the ceiling above her, his face right beside hers. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, not too mention a nibble. She scowled and swatted him away. This was going to be very annoying. He wasn't exactly what she had planned on in her love life future when she had been a child. The second the word child popped in her mind her thoughts went reeling again. She felt panic began to slip into her and she fought it back. "What's wrong?" He asked when they approached her quarters. She simply sighed and shook her head in what was for her denial but for him a response to his question. "It's nothing…don't worry about it." He grasped her chin and made her stare into his eyes. "Are you lying to me?" she was slightly frightened by the fang he showed in annoyance.

"I'm fine." He let go and she plopped down onto her bed and he set himself up in her chair which had somehow always been claimed by him in his own weird way. She glanced at him face. He was such a lethal beauty, like he could kiss you and kill you all at the same time. Seras loved him so much it was like the day he had first loved her she was his. "When you were alive, did you have any children?" His eyes opened and latched onto her own as she let her head rest upon her pillow. "What brought this on?" he asked with suspicion leaking from his tone. "Just wondering, you never talk about your past." He relaxed a bit, "No I didn't. I was never one for children. Even now I don't believe that I would be a suitable father figure. I'm a killer not a father."

She rolled over onto her side as he watched her with ever contemplating gaze. As if he could read into her soul if he wanted to, and he could… that's why she had to put up such strong walls. After a silence he finally spoke again "What about you, Police Girl?" he liked using the nickname even now that they had an intimate relationship. She shrugged "Never thought about it…probably not, after all, it's like you said. A killer can't exactly be a parent…right?" he nodded with a smug smirk. "right." He rose to join her but she stopped him. "I'm tired right now, I'm going to get some sleep. Kay Master?" He left hesitantly, not once noticing the tears the streaked her cheeks, silently she cried. Now she had no way of telling him what was happening to her, and she had no idea how to stop it.

The next evening Alucard and Seras went out to a late night mall. She was shocked that such things even existed in the first place, who heard of a Gucci store open until midnight? She sure as hell hadn't. She breezed through the gorgeous gowns, after all. With her childhood she had never been able to afford an expensive dress but now that Integra promised to pay for it she was as happy as a girl could be. The only issue was getting a dress that will work with her slowly changing form. Not to mention doing it without Alucard realizing it and figuring out the truth. She glanced at a bunch of the different dresses. God they were beautiful. She caressed a sea green fabric is shimmered and reminded her so much of the ocean. Seras added that to her things to do sometime over her breaks.

Seras somehow managed to get away from her master long enough to find a store clerk and get their help. The woman seemed a little confused by her question "I'm sure we can find something, but are you sure you want to hide it?" the question was meant to be directed towards the style of gown but the question hit a mark deep in her conscience. She snapped "Yes! I do!" the store clerk flinched "Okay I apologize. Here do you know what color?" a hand suddenly took a place upon her shoulder and she froze.

"Yes…black, red, or white and form fitting." He said in a seductive voice in her ear, it almost made her sway but luckily it hadn't he was able to snap a sudden "No!" Alucard froze right before pressing a kiss to her neck. His eyes slid open slowly to fix a cold look on her "What did you say Seras?" She gave slightly scared look to him before coming up with an idea. She purred and kissed him on the lips "I don't want to tempt into doing things during such an important event." Alucard couldn't care less about such thing and he told her that VIA mind contact "I know you don't but Sir Integra will." That made him pout and sulk but nod in agreement. "Fine. Loose-fitting it is." A sigh of relief escaped her as she followed the sales clerk. In no time she had a pile of gowns that were breath taking. Hopefully he would think so too.

The first one was a long white gown that flowed elegantly and bunched around her ankles. She spun around and laughed, Seras caught a quirk in his lips but he shook his head, pouting she went in and grabbed the next one. It was a long sleeved pink gown that clashed with her features he scowled and she took it as a no. The next one was a halter top that reached her knees and had sleeves that tied around the wrist, he shrugged. The next one was a skin tight black ultra short dress that she had no idea how it got in there and sure enough he grinned his trademark grin and nodded fervently. It was Seras's turn to scowl and glare death at her boyfriend. Finally they settled on a Rather loose white halter top gown that reached above the knees and was so loose you couldn't tell if she was fat or not, it was perfect and it made him happy because the open back and the decent amount of thigh he could see. A nod with a smirk was her response for it.

She purchased the gown, white lace up high heeled shoes and a gorgeous pair of knee length white gloves to go with it as well. He smirked as he slipped in a little extra item and as they left he wouldn't stop smirking it was infuriating. When she go to her room and went to hang up she discovered why. There lay a skin tight black short dress that looked so risqué she didn't know what could have brought the idea she would wear such a thing through his mind. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do…she had only one thing she could do…only one person she could possibly talk to…

Integra glanced up at the young vampire and gave a small up turned quirk to her lips "Seras, what can I do for you?" the girl fidgeted nervously, "Sir, can I speak to you for a moment? About a private personal matter?" Integra put down her papers and stubbed out her cigar before gesturing that the girl should take a seat before her desk. Seras did and stared at her hands. "I have something on my mind, it's bothering me like crazy and I need to tell someone…" Integra gave a suspicious look at her subordinate "What's wrong?" Seras shook her head "It's just that… I think… I mean… I know… in a weird way… that… I'm pregnant." The Hellsing dropped the glass she had been about to drink from and it shattered instantly. Integra's eyes went wide in horror and shock.

"You're what?" she managed to say, the strawberry blonde gave her a terrified look "Pregnant." She said again. Integra calmed her breathing and stared at the girl with a look that scared the poor vampire. "How do you know such a thing?" Seras lay a hand upon her stomach "It's been two months and I can feel this life forming within me, I hear a heart beating in me, I know it's not mine, cause my heart doesn't beat anymore. I've been drinking blood like I've NEVER done before, and I've been craving human food. It's insane. I don't even know how such a thing is possible!" Integra rubbed her temple, "All Nosferatu men that originate from the original bloodline can. It's the one thing that sets them off from the other kind. They're still fertile although they're bodies are technically dead."

Seras's hand was shaking and she clenched the arm of the chair trying not to break it. "I don't know how to tell him…he said he doesn't want any…I don't know what to do." The older woman smiled a soft yet evil smile "Oh, believe me, he knows, all male vampires can detect such a thing. My father told me that when my mother was carrying me Alucard would tease her all ther time. Before she had ever even told anyone." Seras slouched in her chair… "You mean he knows..?" she nodded.

Suddenly a dark and for some reason slightly angry voice spoke "Know what.. might ask?" Integra glowered at her servant "Alucard! Don't scare her like that!" Alucard rose an eyebrow in interest "Why… and what is it that I know?" Seras glanced at Integra and the look that the mortal woman gave her encouraged her… "Alucard…" he looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes of humor. "Yes Police Girl?" She took a hold of his hand and finally said it. "I'm pregnant." The second she said it the color that was in face at all faded and his eyes widened greatly… after silence he spoke "You're…pregnant..?" she looked at him and saw something she had never expected to see. It was a mix of worship for her, and fear, unadulterated fear and for what she had no clue. Seras knew that he was about to tell her why he was so terrified…lord only knew it wouldn't be a good thing…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **You're what!?

**Author: **Icedragongurl

**Pairing: **Seras/Alucard

**Series: **Hellsing

**Chapters: **1/5

**Summary: **Seras has something to tell alucard but she doesn't know how to explain it, cause she doesn't even understand it herself, a continuation of No More PMSing

There was an odd look in the Nosferatus eyes, and if frightened Seras. She didn't know how to react, unprepared and terrified she took a step away from Alucard. She begged to god that he wouldn't snap on her. Integra was watching with intrigue and worry; Intrigue, at having never seen her servant behave in such an odd fashion, but worry for the poor fledgling.

Having sensed the terror that rushed through his lover, he stifled the rage and horror. She backed away a bit as he caught her eyes, eyes that matched his own crimson ones. Alucard reached out his hand towards her, waiting for her, unsure whether she would trust him. For a moment that felt like decades, he watched her.

Slowly, hesitantly, Seras allowed herself to be drawn towards him; confused beyond belief at his initial reaction, but even more bewildered by the sudden soft gentle side that he was showing her. His hands wrapped protectively around her, his chin rested atop her head, and as her face was pressed against his chest. Alucards eyes went dark, causing a chill to run down Integra's spine, but she simply sat quiet.

"It'll be alright..." he muttered, though Seras was able to believe those words, he wasn't able to. His master stared at him with a look that questioned him in more ways then one. The tension was so thick the inhabitants could have choked on it, Integra lit a cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. As she opened her mouth to voice all of her questions, a knock upon the door and the presence of Walter cut her short.

"Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." he said with a look of surprise at the position of the two resident vampires. Seras was flushed in the cheeks, and Alucard looked as though death had passed over. Integra waved her hand to dismiss the butlers' worries,

"Not at all, just in time, would you please lead Seras back to her quarters. I have something I wish to discuss in private with Alucard." the more powerful undeads' hold on the girl tightened. A protective shine flared in Alucards' eyes, as if daring them to tear his mate away. Integra's eyes narrowed into violent slits, piercing her servant like a knife.

"Remember your place. Let go of Victoria." he didn't move at first, but when the Hellsing stubbed out her cigar harshly and snarled,

"Release her IMMEDIATLY! I order you to!" stiffly his arms moved and allowed Walter to remove Seras. As she allowed herself to be guided out of the room, her eyes met Alucards one last time, before the door closed behind her. Then it was as if a rope of aggravation was cut. Integra noticed it instantly, but decided to let the Nosferatu tell her exactly what was going on.

"So are you going to take responsibility for your actions?" she asked harshly watching as the vampire seemed to be obsessed with his own thoughts.

Seras trudged along quietly, and Walter took note of her odd silence. It was unlike the fledgling to stay silent for so long, usually she would ask all sorts of questions. Her face seemed to be paler then normal, and her eyes were lost,

"I don't mean to be rude in asking but... is everything alright Miss Victoria?" he placed a kind hand upon her shoulder. She looked up from her staring at the floor; his concern touched her still heart. Not wanting to give him any cause for concern she shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm fine, really. Nothing is wrong." she laughed and scratched at the back of her head, trying to keep up a strong front for her friend. Walter having dealt with Integra for all her life, he understood when a woman didn't want to discuss something with others. Tucking her loose hair behind her ear, she continued ahead of him,

"Just overtired, I'm going to go and rest for a bit. Could be a sweetheart and bring some extra blood to my room? Thanks a Ton Walter!" she moved down the stairs with the elegance only a vampire could bring. Raising a hand to stop her, the butler gave her friendly smile,

"If you need anyone to talk to, feel free to find me. I am here to help." Seras stopped at the second to last step and paused. Unsure whether he'd hit a nerve, Walter watched her with confusion, but she spun on her heels and grinned at him,

"Thank you so much Walter. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer one day. But for right now, I'm exhausted." she then vanished around the corner. Leaving Walter on the staircase, Seras hurried to her room. And the angel of death could have sworn that the girl had positively glowed all over. Brushing it off as nothing too significant, he went off to fix some tea for Master Integra.

Seras leaned against the door, gasping for air as a sharp pain struck her gut. Sliding down to the floor, coughing violently, she sat there. Clutching her stomach in agony, she knew that it wasn't from lack of feeding; because her Master would force feed her. She had long since accepted her blood, whether through his lips or from the pack. So she had no idea where this torment was coming from.

Yet, as quickly as it had arrived it had left; she sat there for a moment longer, gasping for air. Once it was over, she wobbled to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall. Dragging herself to the small table that held a packet, she grabbed it and crashed on top of her bed. Sinking her fangs in to break in two small holes, making it like a little juice box.

For some odd reason, after the episode, she was dying of hunger, tossing the empty packet aside; she curled up into a ball. Letting the blood refresh her system, even though it was hardly enough; sighing in peace, Seras allowed her eyes to close slowly. Letting Father Sleep drift her away, not knowing of the ever loyal shadows watching over her. The last thought to pass through her mind was whether or not he would visit her as she slept.

Alucard sensed her slip into rest, and it eased him a bit. Finally able to fully focus upon his Master, he looked at her, and noticed her annoyed impatience. The second Cigar and he smirked. It was ironic how determined she was to stay alive and yet she was killing herself little by little with stupid things.

"You wanted to know why I was so worried. What is so terrible about Seras bearing a child?" he asked as he sat back in the chair before her large desk. She nodded seriously. Leaning forward to rest her chin upon her folded hands, in full interest, and Alucard sighed deeply.

He didn't know where to start; the history went back to the days of his forefathers. Closing his eyes for a moment to sort through his thoughts, when he put the pieces together, he looked Integra in the eyes. For once, there was no shine of amusement in those ruby eyes. Nothing but dead seriousness, this was clearly not something to joke around about.

"Vampires have existed nearly as long as man has. As long as there have been the undead there had to have been mortals. One would never classify them both under the title of humans. To do so would be naïve and foolish, for you see, mortals are humans, and vampires... Vampires have always been known as monsters. One may say that it is a capacity that dwells within the strongest of humans."

Integra raised a hand to stop him; his story was put on pause.

" I already know all this. You are just telling me something that I've already heard thousands of times. If you have something to say that's actually important. Then say it." He nodded.

"Fine then I shall get to the part you don't know. Though we vampires may be dead, we still have the capability to bear young... there is one major issue..."

"Which is?"

"Let me tell you a story of an immature young male vampire, he thought that he'd found the perfect vampiress, and he mated with her. They were so happy, until she found herself carrying young. They were ecstatic initially."

"Rightfully so, having a child is usually the cause of joy." Integra said.

"Usually, this time was an exception. One month in, and she found herself with horrible abdominal pain. Sometimes it got so bad she would double over in agony. Then came the sudden lose of blood. Whenever she had one of her episodes, it was as if all the blood that flowed through her blood was drained and vanished in thin air, no matter how much she drank. It would be gone the second she had an attack."

"One would assume that the child would need some sort of way to gain nutrients."

"That is what the young vampires assumed, that it was as simple as that. Unfortunately, they had no idea how wrong they were..." his eyes grew dark and sad, as if the memories struck a strong bar in his heart.

"By the fifth month she was bedridden, unable to even move since the pain was coming so often, a constant supply of blood were needed, a slaughter of humans. Just to feed one vampiress and a growing unborn child. Yet the couple was determined not to give up so easily. It got worse each month, when the ninth and final month arrived. The female was drained of any energy she had, the labor took over five hours for one infant."

"What happened to the mother after the child was born?" she asked nervously.

"What makes you think that the child survived?" he gave her a broken smirk that was filled with self loathing,

"The infant died only moments after its birth, beautiful red eyes and black hair, the mother on the other hand. She died from blood loss and too much trauma upon the body. The young male was left alone, with nothing but rage and hatred for himself."

Integra froze with her lighter only inches from her cigar, her eyes went wide in horror,

"Do you mean to tell me that Seras Victoria-" he cut her off with a look of despair,

"Will die along with the child? Yes, the odds are very high. Corpses were not meant to bear live young. A vampire is exactly that. A corpse, and for us to bear young would be impossible. The child that would be born would be a demon from birth..."

"What can we do?" she asked with genuine concern,

"Nothing... except pray that god has pity upon us."

TBC

What is going to happen to Seras!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **You're What!?

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing, I own the boxset of the OVA and that's it. Not a fan of Ultimate, but hey... that's just me.

**Series: **Hellsing

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **3

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **Good god it has taken me quite awhile to get the time to not only sit down and write this. But also, to get over that major writers block I had gotten stuck in my head. I swear to god, it was as if the thing was forged from Adamantium, nearly had to see if I could get Wolverine to slice and dice it down.... God almighty. But anyways, I have to sincerely thank all of my loyal readers that waited for this new chapter to be written, and I also have to humbly bow down upon my knees to you all in forgiveness. For I know how utterly infuriating it is to have to wait for the next chapter to be posted and for it to never show. So to all of you have waited so paitently, I hope that this lives up to your expectations. BTW... Reviews are greatly and sincerely appreciated! Thanks!!! Oh... btw... IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY LAST THURSDAY!!! YAYS!!!

When Alucard finished his meeting with Integra the first thing he did, was go straight to his mates side. The news he'd just heard had shaken the unshakable nosferatu all the way to his very core. A range of emotions threatened to overwhelm him if he didn't keep an iron clad restraint upon them. Such as, anger at himself for being so irresponsible, this was a mistake only a half-brained moron would make. A master vampire that had been around for as long as he had, let alone experienced what he had, should have had better self-control.

There was fear for his precious fledglings life, even though scientific as well as medical expertise was far more refined then that of centuries past... that didn't mean that they knew for a fact that she would survive this ordeal. The coming months would be hell on earth for the poor girl, his crimson eyes darkened dramatically so. Alucards facial expression was utterly grim as he materialized from a mass of shadows, entering the Police Girls room silently. He took in the sight of her, she lay there with her strawberry blonde hair falling just above her shoulders, longer than it had been, which was one of the little quirks of being the carrier of a unborn life.

He recalled the same odd things that had happened once in the past, many would probably find it hard to believe that the terrifying Alucard had once been a naive youngling. But every great master started off as a foolish fledgling somewhere down the line. Foolish fledgling indeed, he thought in frustration with himself. It was as he had told Integra, the dead weren't meant to bring life into the world. It would be an even greater abomination then the creation of vampirism.

The young girl let out a quiet little sigh, before rolling over in her sleep. Seras now lay upon her back, her face in his general direction, the long blonde lashes lay upon her cheeks, fluttering every so often, as if on the verge of waking. One arm rested carelessly across her midrift, while the other was tossed haphazardly over her head. Her right leg was bent slightly, causing her uniform skirt to slid up her thighs giving him a rather appreciated view. His irritation faded greatly at the sight before him, perhaps Integra was right, maybe he was worrying too much.

Worry never did suit his tastes, Alucard prefered a nonchalant amusement as his default emotion, not the negativity that was swirling in the darkness within him. Slowly, as to not jostle the sleeping woman, he quietly moved one of the chairs beside the center table. Placing it beside her bed, he than sat silently beside her, removing his boots, and propping his feet upon the edge of her bed. He watched as his mate slept peacefully, without a single care in the world.

Now he understood her adament refusal of the tight outfits he had suggested when they'd gone shopping. At the time he had scratched it off as simply another one of the woman's eccentricities that he would probably never understand. Now... he did understand. The sunglasses slid down his nose and perched at its tip, he always found it interesting that Seras would always blush when he did that. Than she would fervently request that he stop looking at her like that, when he inquired as to why... she would fluster and go wide eyed. After which she would stutter over a few words before managing to spit out a simple 'Just Because'.

Her reactions always made him laugh, his fledgling fascinated him simply because he could never predict how she would react. In the very beginning Seras was quiet and shy. He had actually been extremely irritated with her presence alone, she seemed too meek to ever be able to live up to the ideals he set for fledglings. Once she managed to learn the reins and get used to her new 'skin' the girl livened up.

She was vocal, and didn't hesitate to take control of a situation. Strong and determined, even though she did have moments of nostalgic depression. All in all, she managed to start reaching out for the ideals he had set in the very beginning. Even so, he didn't notice her in any particular way, she was there. The same way a lamp was 'there', the Police Girl was just 'there'. Even with all her hesitation towards drinking blood, there was nothing unique to her that made him acknowledge her existence in any sort of special way.

Of course he noticed how she fawned after him, not in the typical means of how ordinary woman fawned after men, but even so. Alucard had certainly noticed the slight shine of worship that was in her eyes when she thought he didn't see, or the jealousy that vibrated off her whenever she caught a private moment between him and Integra. What had he thought of it? Simple, he hadn't. It was like a first grader getting a crush on a University graduate, there was nothing to notice. Indeed, it amused him, but that was all it did... amuse him.

Did Seras know about this? Most likely, she was a smart cookie, and the idol worship faded from her eyes over time. Then when Incognito had struck, for the first time, he actually saw his little fledgling as something other than an annoyance. When he saw her enter the church with those wide doe shaped eyes fixed upon him, Alucard had bellowed at her to leave. Before she could react, before he could move, the creature had struck out at her. Surprise and confusion swelled up in those red orbs as the blood poured forth from the deep gash upon her stomach.

Even as she lay there upon the old stone tiles, her small body bleeding from the wounds that were littered upon it, his little fledgling reached out for him. Stubborn and determined to get that clip to him, dragging her torn self desperately, wanting to help him. Her pale lips whispering 'My master' over and over again, how could he not feel admiration for the girl? How could he not feel overwhelming hatred for the creature that had dared lash out at HIS creation, HIS servant, HIS fledgling, HIS irritating, infuriating, fascinating Police Girl?

Tears of blood streamed down her cheeks, violently she coughed up blood. Trying to reach desperately for the clip, and for an instant the humor was gone and with that one moment of admiration that flooded him at the sight of his servants determination, the amusement swept back. A flux of power brought the clip of holy bullets to his gun, and even that didn't do anything. His brief feeling of victory was destroyed as his own bullets tore through his body. Perhaps this was divine karma that some sadistic God had decided to at long last deliver upon him. Defeat brought by his own weapon.

Then, as he lay dying, upon the floor... as he was helpless to lash out at that damned Incognito ... he heard the scream that managed to escape Seras. Felt her tiny arms pull his disembodied head to her. How often had she carried him, foolishly unknowing that it wasn't as if he was actually dead? She cradled him close and he could feel only wonder towards her, why wasn't she running away? If she stayed there with him, than she wouldn't survive this massacare that was taking place around them. Even so, as he lay there, cursing his weakness, all he could do before all sensation left him... was whisper her name... In his last breath all he could do was beg her to leave, to be selfish, and abandon him.

There was that adoration in her eyes again, but unlike all the other times he'd seen it in the past... this time it wasn't through a naive veil that she gazed at him like that. It was with knowledge of who and what he was, having seen just how unstable and bloodthirsty he was. These weren't the eyes of a child, when had she changed? His own crimson orbs slid shut slowly, too tired to keep them open any longer. As his mind slowly slid toward unceasing all too familiar darkness, he felt her small soft pink tongue run along his skin.

How long was it that he had waited there, caught in what felt like the in between of death. The only comfort came from the warmth of the Police Girls body wrapped around his disembodied head protectively. Like a female wolf defending her injured mate, daring anyone to try and come close, if they did... she would tear out their throat with her teeth.

How long? It had felt like eternity, until he heard it... as if from a distance... yet at the same time, as though it had been whispered in his ear.... power restrictions released.... the words echoed repeatedly. At first it was as if they were only words... perhaps to others they were only words... but to him. A surge of power flew through him, and a manically grin burst across his face. He heard his Master scream his name, begging, pleading, for a response from him... as pain wracked through her body. Ah, he would have that insignificant flea under the heel of his foot, begging for death... pleading for it. Incognito knew not of whom he had been messing with.

The shadows seemed to consume him, the blood that drenched the entire battlefield was called forth, beckoned to him... reviving him... resurrecting him... a type of rebirth. Once he was whole again, he watched as the Police Girl stirred from her unconscious state. Those long elegant blonde lashes had fluttered upwards, as her drowsy blood red eyes looked up at him. Taking in the sight of him, clad in his red leather full body suit, the typically short black hair hit him to the knees, and it fell over his face like a curtain.

At first she seemed surprised, but that soon gave way to joy. He gazed at her with an amused shine to his eyes, and recalled how when he had first turned her, it had been the same moon that had shone down upon them. As he vanished into the darkness, like some sort of apparition that only existed within ones mind, he heard her quietly say with a small smile 'He's not human.' and in that instant had felt a flicker of fondeness towards her.

His thoughts were dragged back to the present, as she murmured something in her sleep. The hand she had had tossed over her head was reaching out towards him unconsciously, her lips were drawn in a pout. Almost like a child who couldn't find their favorite teddy bear, and like most children, when they can't find their comfort toy... they tend to wake up upset. In curiousity, he reached out his hand and allowed her to grasp it tightly. The pout vanished as had the furrow between her brows, instead a long sigh of contentment slipped free.

Alucard was unable to restrain the smile that slid easily across his mouth, until she tugged his hand towards her with a strength he hadn't been prepared for. As she had suddenly decided to roll over on her side, facing the wall, Seras dragged a startled nosferatu with her. He fell off the chair and would have landed half on top of her, if he hadn't caught himself at the last moment. Propped up by his one free hand, as well as both of his feet, Alucard let out a sigh of relief, which caused her hair to tickle across her face.

Instantly, her eyes fluttered open with sleepy confusion. Which was promptly replaced with wide eyed confusion at the view above her. Alucards expression was that of bland annoyance, mostly at the fact of his lack of success at allowing her to continue sleeping. She blinked a few times as if unsure if what was going on was really happening, but once she was certain it was, she gave a shy unsure little smirk.

"Uhm... Master... what are you doing?" he scoweled at her, but even so, a devilish look shone in his eyes. Thankfully she had rolled onto her back again, gazing upwards directly into his face. He used the hand that intertwined with her own to balance himself, while using his spare hand to run a long rough finger down the side of her neck. Invoking a delightful little shiver from her in response. Pleased with her reaction to his attention, he answered her with a low gruff voice,

"I'm paying my favorite little fledgling a visit, why? Is there a rule that says I'm not allowed to do so?" his tone was so arrogantly male that it made Seras torn between wanting to shove him off, and tell him that she just made that exact rule, while he was busy having a special little private bonding moment with Integra. The other half of her wanted to switch their positions, pin him down and make up for the fact that she'd been avoiding him the past few days. Not realizing that she hadn't bothered to build back up her mental barriers to keep him from swimming a few Olympic Pool distance laps in her head.

He chuckled, and bright red lightning flashed in his eyes from amusement. She was annoyed with how easily he managed to slip in and invade her privacy... but after spending such a long time keeping him out... maybe it was alright to let him back in... for a little bit. Seras let out a tiny yelp, as Alucard swept her effortlessly into his arms and onto his lap. She wound her own smaller arms inside his long red jacket and around his back, allowing herself to be cradled in his protective arms.

The young woman was surprised... he was taking the fact that she was pregnant a lot better than she had thought. Except hadn't he told her earlier that he had no desire nor interest to be a father... the thought froze in her brain. Suddenly, realization flooded her entirely... this was just avoiding the inevitable. Why was he not asking her questions? Yelling at her for keeping such a secret? Snarling about how she had been lying to him? What was going on? Why was he being so loving and comforting if he had no interest in having children?

Alucard noticed as her grip tightened, her breathing became short and rapid, and her muscles tensed suddenly. He sensed her panic and confusion, and just as his mind was about to slip in and find out exactly what was bothering her... those god damned steel walls of hers crashed back down and all but thrust him back out. The second he had taught her how to keep others out of her mind... he had come to regret it severly. Because everytime she blocked him out, he wanted to tear those psychic barriers apart piece by friggen piece.

A warning growl escaped him, and it was a low threatening sound. Which obviously didn't help the situation, her anxiety spiked violently and Seras tried to move away. Those small hands slipped from being around him to pushing against his chest in a gesture as if she were trying to escape. What in the seven levels of Hell was she thinking? A muscle in his temple twitched for a second as his aggitation built. Her face was pale and she avoided his eyes, Seras realized that there was no point in trying to break out of her Masters arms. Her slight emotional control shattered, and she felt her entire body tremble in anguish, fear, anxiety, and heart break.

His illuminescent eyes widened in astonishment, why the hell was she shaking? Did she honestly believe that he would hurt her? Whatever negative train her thoughts were traveling on at that moment, he was going to put a swift end to it. Alucard let his arms slid upwards, and when his hands held her face gently... her eyelashes slid upwards as her eyes opened. Once he was certain that he'd caught her full attention, he rested his forehead against her own.

"No more secrets Seras Victoria. Not between us. If you're certain... then trust is not optional during a time like this. Do you understand? No more keeping me out. In exchange... I'll respect your privacy. Even so... you can't block your mind from me... not now." his voice was calm, his gaze steady. She blinked, feeling extremely lightheaded all of the sudden, perhaps it was because she hadn't expected him to respond in such a way. Whatever the cause was, Seras closed her eyes and tried to stop her emotions from bouncing all over the place.

In her mind she felt something brush against her mental blocks, it was distant at first... like the caress of a butterflies wing. When Seras actually focused on the sensation, she recognized it to be more as if some big wild animal were rubbing the side of its sleek body along the perimeter of her mental barriers. Like a cat of prey, or some sort of wolf... yes... it was more like a wolf. Seras allowed herself to mentally reach out towards the creature. The moment her metaphorical hand came in contact with the 'fur' of the animal, her barriers vanished like dust to a strong wind.

Alucard smirked as he noticed his fledgling slip away into her mind, and he felt the barriers disappear the moment her psyche came in contact with his own. His little Police Girl was getting the hang of some of her powers, it brought a figurative tear to his eye. Seras reached out unconsciously and intertwined one of her hands with his. Her eyes were dazed out, as if she were staring beyond him as opposed to at him. A single black brow arched in intrigue as her eyes suddenly came into focus and a small gasp escaped her.

To her, he was an ever-changing mystery... like a living unsolvable Rubix Cube, that she still wants to try and solve. So once again he had managed to destroy any preconceptions she had forged of him. She was entirely caught off guard by the vibrancy of what she'd felt from his mind, too stunned to even was a maddening hint of arrogance to him, as he knew she had found what he had wanted her too. Once she had managed to gather her wits about her, Seras frowned teasingly and moved away from him. Rising to her feet, she went over to the ice-filled metal bucket that sat on the small center table.

Taking out the cold blood packet, she didn't even hesitate as she pierced it with her fangs. Alucard watched her with utter bewilderment, and pure attraction. The girl was a constant enigma to him, she drained the medical packet, and then tossed it into the rubbish bin. One instant she was complaining about how she couldn't stand the thick taste of the red liquid. Yet there she was, practically licking her meal clean. Which he would not deny... was a rather attractive sight.

Stretching her arms up above her, Seras let out a small little groan as the tension in her muscles was released. Giving him a greatly appreciated view of the curves to her body, curves that would all too soon be replaced by new ones. All those sleek dips and sweeps that accentuated her form, would be gone. Replaced with a certain type of different beauty, that even the mighty Alucard couldn't deny. Pregnant women had a sort of aura... a glow perhaps, to them that ordinary women didn't have unless they were in the same situation. Even so, disappointment swept through him for an instant, and she had sensed it, Seras glared playfully at him from over her shoulder.

"Hey! It's you're fault that my womanly figure is going to be gone. So take responsibility! Don't just sit there and sulk about it!" As soon as the words left her lips, she was nervous that perhaps they weren't the best of choices. Even in a teasing joke. His eyes darkened and it was way too easy to get totally lost in the way he was looking at her. She swallowed tightly as he rose to his feet from the bed, letting the jacket slip off his arms and remain forgotten.

Those long fingers of his wrapped around the dark red cravat at his neck, pulling it free and tossing it aside to join the abandoned coat. She took a step back away from him, the reaction was purely instinctive. Those eyes of his were so devastatingly handsome, and yet at the same time... flaring with lethal potential. Each step he took in her direction forced her to back up another step. She was by no means blind to his attraction, after all... her master radiated a sort of animalistic vitality that drew her likr a magnet.

A shiver slid down her spine, as those orange lenses slipped down to perch contently upon the edge of his nose. A light of desire illuminated his all too familiar crimson orbs, as they seemed locked on her small dainty little form. He used his fangs to pull off the white gloves that clung to his hands, all the while keeping his eyes focused solely upon her.

Seras turned to face him while at the same time backing away unconsciously from the predatory look on his face. A rush of pink stained her cheeks, his look was so galvanizing that it sent a tremor through her entire body. At first she thought her stomach was churning from excitement and anticipation as his hand reached out a mere few inches from her waist. All too soon she discovered that the feeling in her gut was far from ever being caused by lust. She learned that... when the pain shot through her body.

It was slightly worse than how the pain had been earlier. Why was it that after each time she tried to feed, there was an unbelievable agony that tore through her. Every single muscle in her body spasmed violently, her nerves felt so unbelievably raw that all she could do was try desperately to restrain the urge to cry out in pain. The seduction that had been heavy laden upon the atmosphere, vanished instantly. Like a gust of winter chilled air sweeping through the blistering summer heat.

Bracing her back against the wall behind her, Seras let herself collapse to her knees clutching her waist in agony. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and grit her teeth, trying to ride out the pain just as she had done before. Instantly his arms encircled her, one hand on the small of her back, gently rubbing circles to try to ease the pain. The touch of his hand was tender and comforting, his breath was hot against her cheek as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't fight the pain. It only makes it worse. Let it roll through you." Seras tried to force her body to relax but it made each vicious pull at her stomach seem even worse. When she tried to draw herself back into a tight ball, Alucard restrained her. Drawing her close to him, so that her head fit perfectly in the hollow between his shoulder and neck. Every single tiny minute little muscle in her was drawn tighter then a violin string, a single tear of pain streaked down her cheek. Then slowly, the stabbing sensation eased to a simple throbbing. Even so, Seras remained where she was, she had no desire whatsoever to back out of his embrace.

She felt drained, hollow, and completely lifeless... which was quite a feat for someone that was already dead. When she could finally lift her head, her exhausted eyes smiled at him with appreciation. The look on her face dragged forward some ancient unwanted ghosts, and it forced him to be subconsciously aware of the suffocating feeling that the old memories created.

Seras was curious, having noticed the change of emotions that caressed her mind the same way it had only moments earlier. Even through her exhaustion, she reached across and outwards towards him. Letting her psychic fingers brush through the black fur of the creature that represented her lovers mind and heart. When she finally managed to connect with him, she saw a brief glimpse of a foreign womans face before she was nudged out gently. When she came back to herself and looked at her master, he shook his head with a shimmer of sorrow in his uncharacteristically somber eyes.

In that instant she came to realize something about her nosferatu. Her Master. Her lover. Her Alucard... He gave her far too much of everything that he possibly could... everything... but himself. He knew all about her, her father, mother, past, present, but what did she know of him? Very little. An even more terrifying realization washed over her... how could she love this infuriating man, if she knew nothing of him? She felt her dead heart hurtle brutally back to earth as reality struck her. There was no way a relationship like theirs would last.

A child born to parents that wouldn't appreciate it... that was far to cruel and unfair. No child deserved that. When her mother died, and it was just her father... Seras had seen how destroyed he'd been. Their relationship had briefly plumetted after that. It wasn't until she'd gotten into a fight with a bunch of boys that were bullying her, and ended up with a broken arm... that her father snapped out of his daze.

Right before he had left the world of the living as well, Seras had had a sit down with him, and asked questions about her mother. Only a few unanswered questions, and she had come to learn that there was nothing between her parents. Her father knew nothing about her mother, even though as a child she had believed that they'd loved each other... Seras had discovered that there was nothing there...

It had been an empty home from the very beginning, perhaps that was the real reason her father had emotionally vanished after her mother died. Even if it wasn't the cause, Seras knew all too well what sort of effect parents with a stale relationship had on children. It was heartwrenching for a kid, and it was was something she refused to have her own child suffer through. She pushed away from him yet again before rising to her feet shakily. His eyes narrowed in confusion and uncertainty, Alucard reached out a hand to support her but she waved it off weakily.

"I going to take a shower. Come in, don't come in, I don't really care. It's not like I can stop you." she had tried to keep her emotions empty from her words, but the anger had somehow managed to make each sentence a sharp as knives. It wasn't even necessarily towards him, but the second she closed the door to the bathroom behind her... all alone... away from him... she felt an emptiness tear her open. Which only stoked her aggravation even more. Not bothering to lock the damned thing, she practically tore her clothes off before viciously shoving the knobs around so that the shower water temperature would be right.

The moment it was her definition of perfect, translation being practically scalding, Seras stepped in and slid the glass panel shut behind her. Tilting her head back and allowing the water to pour down upon her aching body. A shaky sigh escaped her, The fledgling found herself frozen in an odd sort of limbo, where all decisions and actions were a moot point anyways. Combing her fingers through her hair, she noticed that it was longer... hadn't she been told that that didn't happen anymore? It was stuck at the length it had been at when she'd been turned.

A scoff escaped her throat... well apparently they had been wrong about that. The strawberry blonde lockes hit her just beyond her shoulder, and Seras was all too tempted to take a pair of scissors and cut it back to its original short spiky state. Her hands paused and had gone from combing through her hair, to tugging at it harshly. What the hell had happened to the level-headed young vampire of yesterday? Where had she gone from being sane and stable to emotionally unbalanced?

Larger, stronger hands coaxed her own from their vicious attack upon her hair, and Seras would have been startled if she hadn't known exactlly whom it was. Her temper flared instantly, and when she faced him, a swift shadow of anger swept across her face. His brows rose in surprise, Alucard hadn't expected such a hostile reaction from her. She pressed her lips tightly together, blonde brows drawn inwards in a frown. Uncaring of her modesty, they'd moved well beyond that point by now.

Raw hurt glittered in her dark eyes, she heard her bitterness spill over in her voice,

"What do you want?" he stared at her, baffled. Yet, the shock and confusion vanished instantly, and was replaced with a look she knew all too well. She felt weak and vulnerable in the face of his anger, but Seras knew that in this situation the last thing to do was back down. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her arm with a nearly bruising grip. Her masters expression clouded in a cold fury, and the force of his seething reply nearly caught her off guard,

"I don't answer to you Police Girl, you'd be wise to remember that." She felt the screams of frustration at the back of her throat die away instantly. Her outrage and aggravation was replaced with utter anguish. She gave a choked, desperate laugh before shaking her head and looking back at him with eyes devoid of emotion. For at this point, the pain was beyond tears, and Seras wasn't up for coping with her torment.

"Then I'm not going to ask you question. I'm going to make a statement. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room. Now. Oh... let's not forget the all important... Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." she said in a harsh raw voice. When, at first, Alucard didn't move, she nearly gave to temptation and screamed... but then he left... vanished. In a swirl of black shadows he was gone and where ever he might have disappeared to, she couldn't sense him.

Alone again, both physically... and now also mentally, Seras covered her face with trembling hand, and gave vent to the agony that was shredding her unbeating heart. She wept aloud, as wild grief ripped through her, the fledglings thoughts were jagged and painful. How long had she been like that? Bent over under the scalding water, weeping her anguish like a wounded animal, entire body shaking like a leaf caught in a hurricane. Had it been hours? Minutes? Seconds? She had no idea, but all too soon Alucard reappeared before her.

The nosferatu pulled her roughly, almost violently, to him. At first she struggled against him, trying to get free, but her movements ceased instantly when he snarled into her ear.

"I swear to whatever pathetic sorry excuse for a God that exists, if you don't stop acting like a tempermental child, and tell me exactly what is bothering you Victoria.... I will demand that Integra have the newest recruits use you as target practice." there was nothing comforting about the almost cruel way in which he spoke. She threw words at him like stones, since it seemed like her fists weren't doing any damage. Even as her words left her, they were broken by stray sobs,

"What's bothering me!? How dare you!? How can you be so nonchalant about all of this!? It's like you don't even care! Do you have any idea what I'm going through!? No! You don't! You want to know why I'm so upset!? I'll tell you exactly why! You know everything there possibly is to know about me! Even things I never knew about! What do I know about you?! Nothing!? So why am I so bloody friggen upset!? Maybe because you and I clearly have two entirely different takes about what love is!? To me love means knowing practically everything about the other person... But I know nothing about you... nothing..." her screams died to a whisper and then to simple sobbing.

Alucard didn't have a great deal of practice dealing with upset females... well... at least not in the past few decades. So he did the best he could in such a situation. Holding her tightly yet softly in his arms, he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, then whispered into her hair.

"If you wanted to know more about me... all you had to do was ask. There are certain things I either cannot tell you due to orders of secrecy, or that I simply cannot talk about... but what I can... I'd be more than happy to tell you Seras." she trembled against him, and he took the moment to reach across and turn the water off. The bathroom already thick with steam. Seras clung desperately to the front of his shirt,

"Would you really?" she murmured against the the white clothe. He caressed her hair gently and nodded,

"Of course I would Police Girl." Her body went limp and thankfully he was able to hoist her into his arms. Exhaustion tore at her entire body, and she was grateful of her lovers help, as he managed to slip her into her nightgown. If the Iscariot could see the almighty damned Alucard right now... they would be in utter denial... it wasn't possible for such a bloodthirsty demon to be so...so... gentle, and considerate. Let alone... loving.

He lifted the covers and tucked her under the blankets, Seras's red eyes caught his and she whispered quietly,

"Don't go... please...stay..." a playful smirk graced his features, and he nodded before removing most of his attire. He was a simple man of simple pleasures... yeah right... but even so... sleeping outfits were always simple. Red satin loose pajama pants... or nude. Seeing as she would most likely not appreciate that, the nosferatu was grateful for the old butlers consideration. As he took out a spare pair of the crimson satin pants that were tucked away among the girls clothing.

Once he had changed and joined her underneath the covers, Alucard cradled the fledgling's back against his broad chest, and protectively rested his chin upon the top of her head. Then he asked,

"So what do you want to know about me Seras Victoria?" she was half asleep but managed to mutter a simple one word answer...

"Anything." With that he smiled fondly, and nodded before drawing the blankets higher up around them. The all-powerful master vampire intertwined his larger far more calloused hand with her own dantier one, before using his powers to turn the lights off. Bathing the room in darkness before beginning his stories...

"Then let's start at the beginning..."

**TBC**

I hope you all enjoyed this... I'm sorry if it was more emo then funny... I promise it will get more funny... I just realized that there wasn't much to build a story upon... so I decided to create a simple foundation... Also... about her fluxutating emotions... have you heard of hormones? Every girls got'em.... and now that Seras's pregnant... can you say... mood swings? I promise to try to let this be the only time involving mood swings... though I might have Integra tease Alucard about it in the next chapter... btw... I'm sorry to dissapoint some of you... but I'm not going to get into Alucards past in the next chapter... A few things might be mentioned, discussed, and or brought up over the chapters... but even so.... oh and here's something that might keep some of you still interested... I plan to get our good old friends from the church of psychos involved. After all, where would a good Hellsing fic be without our good old insane clergy?

See you all next time...

Which will be sooner as oppose to later... I promse...

**Icedragongurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing, I own the boxset of the OVA and that's it. I don't even own the manga… but hopefully someday soon.

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **4

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: ** Ladies and Gents! This is what you've all been waiting for with bated breathe! The next chapter to You're What! Is now here! I apologize for the dragged out and torturous hiatus between the previous chapter and this one. Life has been driving me insane with how hectic my schedule has been. I finally had a week free from it all and started this. Also, you won't have long to wait for the following chapter since I've already started it. On a final note, I have officially given this fanfiction trilogy a title, sorta like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. The trilogy of 'No More PMSing', 'You're What!' and the final fic that has yet to be announced. The title is 'The Odd Circumstances' trilogy. I hope I haven't lost all my readers since it's been awhile. For those of you who've stayed. You're fantastic people! Thank you! Here we go everyone… ready…. GO!

_I had never spoken to her, except for a few casual words. And yet her name was like a summons to all my foolish blood. ~ __**James Joyce**_

After a long evening of quiet discussion, story-telling, and romantic interactions, the two vampires had dozed off satisfied and content. When Walter had arrived to awaken the police girl, he didn't even bat an eyelash to the fact that the nosferatu had the girl protectively snuggled up against him. The butler knew that Alucard was awake already, probably upon hearing his footsteps from down the hall on his arrival. The crimson ancient eyes opened slowly and met with the wise yet amused blue ones.

"Suppose it was a good thing I stopped here before bringing you your blood. Won't have to go out of my way." Walter spoke with a bemused hint to his voice. At the sound Seras's eyes snapped open, the first thing her sleep blurred sight took in was the white of Alucard's chest. She couldn't help the affectionate smile that curved her lips upwards. Walter cleared his throat to get both of their attention, and when Seras realized what was going on she yelped and promptly lost her balance.

She'd expected herself to crash down to the painful ground, seeing as that was what ordinarily happened when one fell off one's bed. Instead she was caught by her master's talented and agile hands, in which he quickly brought her back into the safety of his arms. Seras was a bit dazed by what had just happened, and embarrassed that Walter had to be witness to her general lack of coordination that always occurred when she'd only just woken up. She had never been a big 'morning' person, it always took her a few minutes to gather herself together.

The butler simply arched a single brow in intrigue but kept his comments to himself. He placed the blood bags into the pail of ice, before meeting the nosferatu and his fledgling's eyes.

"Master Integra expects both of you to be in her office within the next half hour. She wanted me to add, that neither of you have any excuse in being late." Although by what he'd seen, the butler was fairly certain they had an excuse for being late. Judging from their general lack of clothing, the rather possessive look in the nosferatu's eyes, and the bright pink blush of embarrassment on the police girls cheeks…they'd had a long night. Well, good for them. Perhaps it would entertain the ancient vampire enough to keep him for trying to discover new ways to bother poor Walter, or scare the Hellsing Soldiers.

As he started towards the door, he paused for only a moment, glancing back at Alucard, the butler smirked,

"You may want to put some clothes on first." With that Walter closed the door behind him, leaving a lethal glare to pierce through the spot where he'd been standing only moments prior. Seras sat there completely befuddled by what had just transpired. When she went to get up to pick out an outfit for the day, Alucard's arms tightened around her waist. He was rather reluctant to let go of her just yet, her lover buried his face into her neck.

They sat there like that for a few minutes. Seras curled up on his lap, his head resting on her shoulder, her fingers playing with his hair softly. She was usually hesitant with overtly affectionate displays to her Master, uncertain if and where the limit for him might be at. He was a very complex individual, and so she was never certain what might amuse him or infuriate him. Hence her surprise to the sound that, Seras could only classify as a purr, rumbled from his chest when she softly ran her nails against the bottom of his scalp.

Alucard seemed to relax even more so, any bit tension disappearing as she softly massaged his head with her nails. Such a delightful sensation, and Seras smiled at the appreciative noise he made. When she ceased in her attention, he lifted his head just enough to look at her with a single eye, silently asking when he'd told her it was fine to stop. She smiled brightly and the young woman seemed almost radiant as she quietly spoke,

"I think we just used up half our allotted time. Don't know about you, but I'd rather not have Sir Integra trying to skin me for not being there when she specified." He let out a low growl of irritation but after a single dragged out moment, Alucard let her go reluctantly. As she got up to her feet, his hand brought her back for a quick passionate kiss. It was as if he was silently claiming her as his, and making certain that she knew this and didn't fight it. Not that she had any intention to.

Seras gave him a heart-warming look when she finally pulled back. He knew that he had been right all those nights ago, when he'd found her in that corrupted church. She had put her trust in a creature of nightmares, going in blind with her head held high. How could he not find that fierce desire to fight for survival fascinating? She'd done what he'd almost deemed was impossible. His police girl had accepted the night and yet, she retained her humanity. At one point he'd found it infuriating, now he could only see it as being utterly endearing.

Alucard watched silently, with knowledge that he'd found his ideal queen. Indeed she had a few rough spots that needed severe polishing, but under all of it was a diamond with ability to be blinding to all who see it. He smirked as she tripped on a small pile of clothing on the floor, Seras caught her footing and then kicked the guilty pile in retaliation. She grumbled in frustration, as she tossed aside her oversized pajama shirt. He let his eyes take in her nude splendor as she dug for undergarments in her dresser.

There was no marring upon her body, minus the small birthmark on her hip. Alucard liked to think the paler patch of skin resembled that of a cat. Which certainly suited her personality, perhaps his mate would assume a feline form when he taught her how to finally grasp her powers. He mused over this thought as Seras pulled on a bra and panties, and as she began to pull on a pair of denim pants she stopped to look at him questioningly.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed as well? Instead of watching me like I'm some sort of yummy piece of steak." Alucard raised a single brow in amusement as he smirked teasingly at her. As he stood to his rather intimidating height, there was a brief swirl of shadows around him, and then… he was fully clothed in his traditional garments. Minus the hat mind you, it wasn't exactly necessary when in one's own house.

She glowered at him after tugging on a t-shirt,

"Forgot you could do that little nifty trick…Cheater." He chuckled in response. She pouted as she pulled on her shoes before heading out the door. Seras was surprised that instead of just 'teleporting', as she liked to call it, to Integra's office Alucard walked beside her. She gave him a curious look to which he returned with his own 'What? Am I not allowed to walk if I want to?' expression.

Seras shook her head in amusement, he really was an extremely complicated man. As they finally reached the office, she wondered if she would ever truly manage to figure him out. Integra looked up from her stack of papers, and seemed put off by their arrival. She would have glared at the nosferatu, if the shock of him using a door wasn't so overwhelming.

"What took you so long? I'd have though you'd have already been here ages ago." She snapped in irritation, pulling out her small case of cigars. Just as she had placed the damn thing between her lips and reached for her lighter, it was removed. Integra turned to face her butler with a look of disbelief. Walter simply glanced pointedly at Seras to silently remind his boss why he'd taken away her one way of relieving her tension.

Integra scowled in frustration, but accepting, rather reluctantly mind you, that smoking around the young vampire was no longer really allowed. Seras seemed to be genuinely confused by the whole subtle exchange between the two humans. Alucard didn't speak but was appreciative that the old man had done what he would have otherwise been shot for.

After a moment, the leader of Hellsing reached for her stack of papers. She dug around for a second, before removing a thin manilla folder. Handing over to the nosferatu she intertwined her fingers and rested her elbows on her desk. Giving the vampires a moment to look over the information before speaking again.

"We've received news that there has been an outbreak of ghouls on a university campus. I want you both to go handle the situation before it gets any further out of hand. Understood?" there was a long pause before Alucard looked up at his master, and there was a dark shadow that shone dangerously within his red eyes.

"You're sending Seras out on this?" Integra rose a single blonde brown elegantly, she didn't have the patience to deal with the whole overprotective male vibe. Thankfully she wasn't required to respond since Seras was just as capable to handle it, and the girl did. The fledgling took a step forward to pin her master with an extremely displeased look.

"Why wouldn't she?" her voice betrayed her sincere dislike of him trying to take control of her…life. She could still stand and fight with the best of them, at least for another month or two. She wasn't showing yet, and it wasn't like her powers had up and poofed since she had gotten knocked up. When he faced her, she unconsciously took a single step back to put distance, that way his intimidating towering height wasn't as bad.

"You no longer have only yourself to think about. I will not allow you to go out into the field." His words were low and dangerous, unfortunately it only caused a fierce flare of anger to rise up in the small strawberry blonde. Seras had no idea where this new-found well of confidence had come from, but she devoured it. Her back straightened and she met his eyes with her own rebellious ones. He could sense her response and his lips curled into a snarl.

"You may be my master but you are not my boss. You have no right to tell me what I will or will not do." Integra's eyes widened at Seras's words. She realized that intervention was going to be necessary, lest the two vampires started a yelling match in her office.

"Victoria has a point. I am the boss. If I say that she is to go, then that's what's happening. Seras is going to fight as well. Accept it Alucard." The nosferatu turned his gaze towards her and before he could speak she cut him short with a lethal glare,

"Choose your words carefully No-Life-King for they could be your last." He fell silent. Seras left the room in a hurry, not saying anything else, and before Alucard could follow suit, his master stopped him once again. This time there was a more sympathetic shine to her blue eyes.

"I understand your desire to keep her safe from everything around her. Keep in mind that she is still the same police girl from when we first met her. Let her have her freedom for just a little bit longer. She'll accept her stay-at-home fate soon enough." His anger mellowed only a little, but enough that Integra no longer felt the need to worry that the vampire would say or do something to damage his relationship with his fledgling.

With a small nod of acknowledgement, Alucard vanished into the shadows. Walter stood there silently, and Integra plucked the unused cigar from his hand. He smirked as she put in her mouth and lit it, after a long moment she let out a long relaxing exhale. Feeling her nerves loosen, and the throbbing in her temple fading. It was going to be a very long eight months…and by the look of things… Integra Hellsing wasn't sure how this was all going to end up playing out. Even so, she was looking forward to watching.

Her body still responded the way it always did once the adrenaline kicked in. There had been an underestimation of the amount of freaks, the infection wasn't a pleasant sight to behold. Using her Harconnen, the head of a girl who had looked no more then maybe nineteen, exploded into meaty pulp. The body shortly followed suit, leaving behind a pile of ash, and a bikini top with a pair of denim shorts. If her life had been different, then that could have been her. If she had had her mother, if her parents had spoiled her, if if if… something she no longer had the ability to change.

Across the rather large campus lawn, Seras saw her master handling the creator of the ghouls. It was what appeared to have once been, what she guessed was, the university football quarterback. The ones with the I.Q. on par with a gorilla, and that's insulting to the primates. Alucard looked wholly unimpressed with his battle, and she wasn't even slightly surprised by that outcome. The last time she'd seen that insane maniacal grin on his face during a fight, was when he'd had to deal with Incognito.

After she'd picked off another ghoul, the final one took off running. Seras had let out a low growl of irritation, she hated it when they tried to escape. Sprinting after the creature, she enjoyed the sensation of her feet against the hard earth. It was invigorating to feel the high a fighter could only find on the battle field. The ghoul turned around the side of a building and she followed. She was used to doing things her own way, not having to deal with someone else keeping an eye on her. Like she was some sort of ill child that needed a nursemaid.

She turned another corner, the freak had seemingly vanished. Seras cursed under her breathe, and as she did so something grabbed her hair. Another tore at her arms, legs, back, and when she felt one of the disgusting pieces of filth just barely scrape at her midriff… Seras saw red. Her mind could only compute the single thought of 'Don't even fucking THINK about it you pathetic SHITS'!

Just like all the other times when she allowed the blood-thirst to grip her body in a suffocating chokehold, she had no clue of what she was doing. It was like she was sitting back and watching as a puppet-master pulled her strings. An ethereal marionette with a smile that could make the devil piss himself. As the last ghoul lay twitching at her feet, she tilted her head as if fascinated at the process of it slowly becoming a pile of ash and dust. Seras crouched down as if curious by the end result of her former prey.

As she knelt there, something had happened…changed…and it dragged her back to her sanity like being dunked into the Antarctic sea. Red orbs widened is complete and utter disbelief, uncertain that what she'd just felt had truly happened. A single shaky hand came to rest just below her stomach. Seras didn't move an inch, couldn't, her mind was to enraptured on what taking place.

After, what felt like hours, a few minutes she heard the distinctive sound of her masters footsteps rapidly approaching. Even so, she didn't budge, eyes closed tightly, both hands now resting upon where the soul-shattering feeling was coming from. Alucard broke mid-snarl at the sight of his mate on her knees, cradling her waist almost desperately. If he'd had a beating heart it would have ceased in that one instant. Never in nearly centuries now, had he felt such fear. It was overwhelming.

"Seras! What's wrong?" he knelt with her, reaching out to hold her face in his hands. He hadn't smelled any of her blood spilled, so Alucard didn't know what had happened. She didn't react at first, the fledgling just sat there, focused upon this small event taking place that she hadn't even known could happen. A tiny sliver of panic tried to take a hold of the nosferatu's mind, and if he'd been a weaker being he'd have given in to the temptation. Instead he gently rested his forehead against his mates, and softly spoke again.

"Seras…" now her eyes flickered open so slowly. As if unwilling to actually do so. When her crimson orbs met his, he was bewildered by what he found within them. There was both disbelief and adoration blended together as oppose the pain and terror he'd expected to find. Her lips moved as if intending to speak but unable to figure out how to place the words. After a few tries, Seras finally figured out how to use her voice again.

"I think…I think I just…felt…it…" Her tone was so soft and small anyone else would have found it impossible to discern what the young woman had actually said. Alucard stared at her in confusion. She continued.

"I mean… I did earlier, but… not like this. I can tell it's there…healthy…alive…I think…I'm not certain…I think it's a girl." The orange lenses slid off the tip of his nose as he was captivated by her. Completely stunned by this new bit of information. After a long silence, in which Seras watched him with large doe like eyes, unsure of how he'd react. He had heard of female vampires being able to sense their infants existence, but never at such an early stage.

He smiled at her, and it was the first time she'd ever been on the receiving end of such an adoring look. Alucard pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly,

"I can't wait to meet her then."

**TBC**

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I did! Wrote thing while I was in the car during our trips in Israel. Had nothing else to do. So at long last I was able to write this. I hope you all enjoy it! Review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Hellsing. I will hopefully soon own a Schrodinger cosplay. But other then that… yeah… no I don't own it. If I did…. A lot of things would have been different TT^TT In a good way.

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **5

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **Okay, so I've gotten a bunch of reviews that are people asking about whether or not this is cannon with the manga universe, so allow me to clarify. No. It's following the first anime that was debuted. The shorter one that only had what…. 12 episodes or something like that… So no Pip, or any of that. Although I am a HUGE fan of the Goose. But in this fanfic he does not exist! For those that are disappointed… I am also writing a few Pip/Seras oneshots if that'll make you feel better. Now I apologize that I only just got around to writing the next chapter. I've been working pretty hard on making certain that I had everything following properly. If you know what I mean. Don't wanna disappoint the fans. And thanks to all your reviews it truly and sincerely means a whole lot to me.

Alrighty everyone… after all that waiting… HERE YOU GO! ^_^

_Women are meant to be loved, not to be understood.  
__**Oscar Wilde  
**_

**Two Months Later…**

"What do you think of Rosangela? Means Rose-Angel" The leader of the Hellsing Organization raised a single blonde brow, and when she glanced up from her paperwork to look at the young vampire that was sitting cross the table from her. Seras had her nose buried in a baby name book, every now and again she would toss out an idea to the older woman. Occasionally Integra thought that what she suggested was meant to be a joke, such as now. The child of the all-powerful vampire Alucard…. Angel… It was almost funny enough to laugh at.

Taking too long to respond, the girl looked up from the dictionary of names. Not even bothering to verbalize how horribly ironic and inappropriate she though that name would be, Integra simply shook her head no before returning her attention to her work. Seras let out a long exasperated sigh of annoyance, 10,000 names to go through… Where the hell did people get some of these ridiculous ideas from? Who in gods name would call their child Honey Apple? Literally, not the definition of their name… but their ACTUAL name!

She continued to finger through the pages, skimming each entry, trying to find some sort of idea. Of course, Alucard would have to have some say in the matter. Seras couldn't help but chuckle at the next thought that had slipped through her mind.

'_I wonder what he'd say to giving our kid the middle name Dracula. Be rather amusing.' _As the idea completed its trip in her mind, a deep all-too-familiar voice spoke over her shoulder in a rather amused tone,

"And how would that be any less cruel then naming our child Honey Apple?" Seras jumped in surprise, Integra continued to focus on her work. Not letting the little undead lovers' interlude to distract her at all. Though, if they began to go at it in her office, then she'd be forced to kick them out of the room… that or shoot them. Either one would be sufficiently satisfactory.

"Alucard!" the younger vampire yelped, the nosferatu smirked mischievously as he wrapped his arms around his lovers' shoulders. A blush tinged her naturally pale cheeks a soft pink, the reaction brought a small grin to his face. He would always find amusement in the way she responded to his attentions.

"Spending some bonding time my dear?" The fledgling flustered a bit, before eventually calming her frazzled nerves. A small smile graced her face, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her hand had thankfully saved the spot that she had gotten to, otherwise those hormones would have probably kicked in, and she would have been royally pissed off.

"I wanted to get some opinions on names; I didn't want to pester you about it. Since we both know how short your patience can be on things like this. I figured I'd put together a list and we could go over that instead." She could sense the admiration as well as appreciation he felt for her thinking ahead. Then he gave her a look of utter curiosity,

"So how goes the list?" Instantly she scowled, shoulders slouched in annoyance, and Seras could have sworn that Sir Integra had smirked!

"I've got nothing so far… It's impossible to go through such a huge book of ideas! It's like these people have nothing better to do with their lives other then to put together these tomes of names. Why do they bother to make tons of different baby name books! They might as well make one huge one and simply add onto it when necessary!" Alucard couldn't help but be slightly amused by his lovers dismay. She continued to skim the pages, flipping through it in frustration.

The fluttering of pages paused, her eyes passed over an entry

"How about Constance?" Seras was hesitant, and he could tell that she honestly didn't particularly like that one. He scoffed,

"Honestly, a Greek name? You can surely do better then that." His remark earned him an extremely dirty look from the fledgling. If he were a lesser being, Alucard would have been terrified. Instead he was proud, even as her voice took an icy tone.

"If you have nothing helpful to say… then don't say anything at all." Integra gave a bemused look at the young woman. The Hellsing was amazed at the guts it took to stand up to the nosferatu. Seras returned to flipping through the pages, Alucard chuckled before giving the girl her distance, leaning casually against one of the walls. The fledgling muttered random curse words under her breath, pissed beyond belief about the dumb ass book.

Between the fluxes of hormones, the random food cravings WHICH SHE COULDN'T EVEN EAT, being tired practically twenty-four seven, and the sharp pain she had to endure after each feeding…. It only made sense that she'd be on edge about EVERYTHING! Half the time she was bitching people out, the other half she was curled in a fetal position sobbing… Seras was not used to her body's sudden temperamental personality.

"Erica, means Ever Ruler. What about this one?" The silence from the other occupants of the room was a given answer of, No. She was on the verge of chucking the damn book against the fucking wall. Integra was focused on whatever the hell it was she was signing, and Alucard was watching Seras silently with a nostalgic expression on his face.

Seras let out a long dragged out sigh of exhaustion. Why was she even bothering? They had no idea how this was going to turn out… for all they knew… the baby would be stillborn. Even if the doctors were saying that it was healthy and maturing at a steady rate, her hopes were so minimal it was almost depressing.

One would think, that with the way she could sense her baby's presence, Seras would lighten up. She constantly argued that she was simply being optimistically pessimistic. Even though there was a deep connection already between her and the little girl growing with her. Although there was still awhile to go, Seras felt a motherly love for her unborn daughter.

Having picked up on her sudden swerve into sadness, Alucard came out of his stroll down memory lane. Returning to her side, he leaned over to wrap his arms over her shoulders. The tension slowly faded out of her muscles, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Placing a comforting kiss upon the spot where he'd first bitten her the night she'd turned.

"It'll be fine, don't stress yourself so. We'll make certain that nothing will go wrong. I swear it." The small blonde vampire let out a long sigh, her eyes closed. Trying to will her mind to accept his words as truth, but after what Alucard had told her that night… she didn't know how to react. He'd already seen what could happen to a female vampire that held out to full term. How could she be certain that she'd get to survive at the very end of it all?

Integra watched the two vampires silently, never had she seen her nosferatu as gentle as he was towards Seras. This was ironic because at the very beginning of the fledglings' undead life, he was hard as all hell with the young girl. Fighting the temptation to pull out one of her cigars, the Hellsing leader leaned forward and when Seras opened her eyes again, Integra caught them with her own.

There was a long drawn out pause that filled the silence, almost as if the two females were communicating without having the need for useless words. Brief as it was, there was a small smile on the Hellsing leaders face. Alucard took note of this exchange, and took a sort of satisfaction in the deepening bond between his Master and his mate. Just as Integra was about to return to her work, Seras spoke in a nervous little voice,

"U-Um…S-Sir Integra….Can I ask you…something?" the human woman's eyes narrowed slightly in intrigue. Ordinarily the girl tried to avoid asking her things, especially favors. Well, curiosity killed the cat…so. She nodded, allowing the petite blonde to continue,

"Well, I know that it's a pretty ridiculous…concept…given the situation. Still, given my background, I'd rather be safe then sorry. So-" Seras was nervous, and when that happened, she had a bad habit of rambling. Integra felt the distinct throb in her temple begin, which was triggered from, one-irritation, two- stress, and three- a general lack of nicotine. She hadn't been able to light a bloody smoke for the past four hours since the blonde vampire had asked her opinions on some names.

She hadn't anticipated it turning into an all night event, so her leg had been fidgeting for nearly three friggen hours. Not wanting Walter or Alucard to chew her out, she had fought the urge to just whip one of her little guilty pleasures for the hell of it. Now Integra was seriously reconsidering the whole thing, temptation can only be endured for so long before all of ones general patience is worn thin.

"Get to the point." Integra snapped, and when Alucard's eyes narrowed angrily she was tempted to tell the nosferatu to, as the more uncivilized individuals would say, 'fuck off'. Seras let out a small 'eep' before glancing down at her hands.

"If you're willing, would you do me the honor of being the…godmother?" The room fell as silent as morgue; Alucard was staring at his fledgling with genuine disbelief. Integra was as well, she'd also dropped the pen she'd been holding, and her glasses had slid down her nose until they were perilously on the edge of falling off entirely.

The nosferatu moved to lean against the edge of the large desk, and his dark crimson orbs were pensive at his lovers' request. Gathering herself, Integra slid her lenses back to their original position and put away her pricey fountain pen. Seras wringed her small hands together, anxious at the silence on both sides, Gathering herself, Integra slid her lenses back to their original position and put away her pricey fountain pen. Seras wringed her small hands together, anxious at the silence on both sides, since this was a surprise for both parties.

"I find it rather ridiculous, to be honest, a mortal the 'godparent' of a child that, odds are, will live longer than said backup guardian. The entire logic is extremely flawed." Alucard drawled in a lazy tone of voice. In return he earned a lethal look from Seras, that in any other situation he would have been so proud of her. Seeing as it was aimed at him… to do anything other then being silent was impossible. When the petite girl opened her mouth again, her words were sharp.

"Tease me about my humanity, some OTHER time. Alright? I'd prefer to be safe then sorry. I've seen the damage living an orphanage can cause psychologically, all the better if it can be avoided altogether." At this instant, the Hellsing succeeded in escaping in disbelief, and she couldn't help but smile fondly. Even if her servant was complaining about the offer, Integra found the whole prospect rather endearing. Her chair let out a little squeak as she leaned back in her seat.

The small sound drew the fledglings gaze like a guided missile. Integra was startled by how swift the change from deadly to hopeful was in the girls eyes. Even as the undead, pregnant women still were forced to endure the brutal mood swings. Poor Alucard… probably had no clue what kind of force he was going to have to deal with. Seras was practically a tempest of energy that when unleashed, was impossible to control. The Hellsing gave the girl a little nod,

"That's very sweet of you Seras, I would be honored. Thank you." As her words barely managed to leave her lips, the red eyes were almost glowing with joy. No matter how slight and frivolous this might have seemed to Alucard, just one glance at the police girls reaction, and it was impossible to destroy the moment with any form of negativity. Seras was grinning from ear to ear and before anyone could react, she had thrown her arms around Integra in a small hug.

The platinum blonde woman's eyes widened briefly in shock, ordinarily she would have chastised the girl for such inappropriate displays. Except given the reason behind the fledglings affections, all Integra could do was give a tiny smile and return the hug back. The moment was brief and fleeting, though the shine in Seras's red eyes stayed present. The girl was so glad that the other woman accepted.

Alucard watched the scene in bemused silence; it was like watching some odd little movie. All too quickly his lover was back in her chair, going through the name book. She paused on a specific choice, her blonde brows scrunched up in concentration. Whatever it was, his mate found it interesting, her crimson orbs scanned the little definition swiftly.

"Elysia… a place found under the dominion of Hades. I like it… It's a very pretty name." She said in a quiet little voice, and the nosferatu couldn't help but affectionately ruffling her hair. Seras pouted at him and tried to fix the mess he'd inadvertently made. Alucard chuckled at her antics before speaking,

"I'd think you'd like it because it has to do with mythology." The fledgling flustered a bit, not a lot of people knew about her interest in the ancient religions and beliefs. As a child when her father would tell her stories, her favorite one was of Persephone and Hades. She'd liked that the god of the underworld had fallen in love with the goddess of springtime. Death yearning for life which it could not have. Her dad had found her love for it to be a bit morbid.

Seras disagreed; she liked to believe that Persephone knew what she was doing when she ate those pomegranate seeds. That the goddess had fallen for Hades, and she knew her mother would not permit of such an 'alliance'. By eating the seeds, she had bound herself irrevocably to her love. Darkness and light, death and life, such a beautiful story. Alucard knew what his beloved was thinking of, and he couldn't help but smirk. He had no complaints to her choice, if it was what she desired, then this much he could willingly concede to.

"It's a good name. Best so far. Although I still think that Honey Apple has some redeeming qualities." Seras playfully smacked his arm. The girls' eyes flicked up at the blue ones across from her, and Integra nodded in agreement. The fledging grinned, closing the dictionary of names and resting her hand of her stomach.

"Then it's been decided. Elysia it is." The elder vampire didn't even bother to hide the soft look he gave his mate. Integra couldn't help but smile as well. Even though they had planned not to, it was hard not to have high hopes. Whatever happened they would fight it, at this point… there was no such thing as failure. As the mortal watched her two love-struck vampires, she couldn't fight the serious look that took over.

She would not let anything happen to the girl, not because of the fact that she wouldn't be able to control Alucard if such a thing bad were take place. That baby would be born healthy and alive, there was no other option. As a Hellsing she would not accept defeat, and especially when it came to the life of that child. Little Elysia would be welcomed into the world, and Integra would see to it that only the best medical support will be there to assist.

Her god-child would be brought into a warm and loving family. This was one body she would not be attending a funeral for. This time Hellsing would be celebrating a new life, not mourning death.

**TBC**

**Important Author Note**: As a heads up. I plan to post one chapter a week. At least I plan to try my very hardest. Also, I'm already working on the next chapter. If you spot any mistakes I apologize. If anyone is willing to Beta read my chapters before I post, please let me know! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **6

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **I truly hope that you all enjoy these. I'm trying to keep semi-accurate to what most expectant mothers undergo, since I'm taking a Child Development class right now. Sorry it took longer than expected to finish up this chapter. Finals started taking place before I had had the chance to prepare. Now I'm ready and rearing to go! Hip Hip Hooray for winter break! I've also started rewriting and elongating all of No More PMSing, it's been reposted as 'No More PMSing Again'. Not very creative I know…oh leave me alone *sulks*. Also, I'm still looking for a beta-reader. If anyone is interested please contact me, thank you.

"_**Everything grows rounder and wider and weirder, and I sit here in the middle of it all and wonder who in the world you will turn out to be."**_

_**Carrie Fisher**_

**~Four Months Along~**

"What in gods name are you watching?" Seras didn't start at the sudden presence of her mate. Instead, her head slowly turned from the television before her, to face Alucard. The expression upon her face sent a small chill down the elder vampires spine. Lethal daggers from her eyes warned him not to question whatever obscene movie she was partaking in.

Not speaking up again, she was content with her silence. Her attention returned to the screen, multitasking from the film to the laptop cradled in her lap. Seras completely ignored him, as he lifted the DVD case and read the description on the back. Black brows narrowed further and further in a twisted form of dismay. Finally Alucard looked at the screen, which now Seras was completely ignoring.

"Please tell me that modern society does not honestly believe that, those things which resemble fairies with a glitter fetish, are a decent representation of vampires." Her eyes didn't even lift in the slightest, for a second he wondered whether or not she was ignoring him entirely. Until she spoke with an uninterested tone of voice, which held a hint of irritation.

"Unfortunately yes. Personally, I'm rooting for the werewolf boy. At least he lives up to werewolf mythos. Do you like this crib? I'm not sure, I'm torn between this one and another one that can eventually turn into a regular bed." The sudden whirlwind change of topics was a habit he'd been forced to get used to. Not even trying to comprehend the wolf bit, he glanced at what she'd been talking about.

The image was of an infants crib, the design was very antique. He'd always preferred older styles as oppose to the eye-sores of modern society. Colors that were far too bright and blinding, materials that smelled fake and toxic, everything reeked of half-hearted creativity. Alucard rested an arm over her shoulders, sometimes depending upon her mood, Seras would shove him away. This moment she actually leaned into his touch, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Good choice. Though isn't it still a little early to be shopping for such items?" the fledgling looked up at him with sad eyes, and that was another thing he had yet to get used to. The mood swings always threw him off balance, and that was something that the nosferatu didn't know how to handle. Alucard backpedaled quickly, not wanting to have to deal with a crying Seras,

"No, you're right! It's not early at all!" Her red gems narrowed in irritation, but thankfully she only huffed before going back to the laptop. After a few long tense moments, Alucard let out a mental sigh of relief. He sat down next to his mate, resting one arm around her shoulders, to which she leaned into his touch. They spent some time just like that, her curled up beside him, looking at prospective baby items. Ever so often she would ask his opinion, which he would honestly give.

He'd gotten distracted by the ridiculous of a scene that was unfolding in the movie which had gone forgotten up till this point. Alucard stared in utmost horror, did that excuse for a gay vampire seriously just say something as pathetic as 'you are a drug to me'? The nosferatu was captivated, it was like watching a train wreck, you can't help but stare at it in disbelief and horror.

When he managed to drag his attention away from the 'gothic' version of fern gully. Seriously, those weren't vampires, they were freaking FAIRIES! He realized that Seras had fallen asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. One hand was resting protectively on the bump on her stomach, and the nosferatu couldn't help but smile fondly at her. He adjusted her into a more comfortable position, careful not to awaken her.

As he watched her resting so peacefully Alucard couldn't help but think about how exhausted his mate must feel. Thankfully his master had done research, and they had discovered that her attacks could be mild down with sedatives and an iv for blood instead of her actually drinking it. Instead Seras had to put up with severe cramps, but at least they weren't as horrible as they had been for his previous mate. Perhaps with medical advancements as they were, they could actually make this work out.

There was a soft clearing of the throat, the nosferatu looked up at Walter. The butler didn't even question the scene before him, Integra's mother had also gone through some interesting phases during pregnancy.

"Sir Integra would like to see you. She wants to discuss extra protection for the party." Walter kept his voice low, as not to rouse the sleeping fledgling. Alucard hesitated, glancing from his mate to the butler. It was clear that he was torn, what sane male would want to leave their sleeping expectant lover alone? The butler understood where the uncertain emotions were coming from.

"If you want, I can keep an eye on her while you're meeting with Integra." Alucard nodded, before once again softly repositioning Seras so she was resting in a comfortable position. One lingering glance back at his mate, the nosferatu vanished into the shadows. Walter let out a long sigh of exasperation, Alucard was twice as grating on the nerves now then before. At least now the irritation was understandable, the butler glanced at what was on the television. He grimaced before finding the remote and turning the atrocity off.

The angel of death looked at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but give a small smile. He went to close the laptop she'd been using, upon noticing what Seras had been working on, Walter gave in to curiosity. He was impressed by how organized the girl was, she'd organized all of the different items she'd wanted to purchase for the unborn child in her bookmarks. Her choices were of good quality and decent taste style wise. Walter took mental notes of what she'd marked as her top favorite picks, so he could give the suggestion to Integra on getting a head start.

Most expectant mothers tended to enter a phase of nesting, in which they prepare for the arrival of their child. It was a basic in which every female carried within them, as well as a prevalent maternal instinct towards younglings. Walter had no doubt that Seras would be a good mother, and he was certain that the fledgling would keep Alucard in line. Hopefully the child wouldn't be a little troublemaking demon like her father. If she was, then Hellsing was in for a lot of extra stress.

Right now their biggest problem was trying to keep the information of Seras's pregnancy under wraps. The last thing they needed was the Vatican discovering that it was possible for female vampires to bare children. Maxwell was unbalanced enough as is, they didn't need him to have an aneurism from that information. Walter smirked at the thought of such a thing actually happening. At least it would take care of a lot of their problems.

Seras let out a small sigh before rolling over to a new position. The butlers eyes flickered over to the small figure, and once he was certain she was still resting peacefully, he continued going over her links. As he looked at the crib that the girl had been suggesting to Alucard just moment earlier, she spoke in a soft voice that startled the butler,

"Hey… Walter..?" He jumped a bit and his monocle almost fell off if he hadn't caught it in time. The butler blinked at the fledgling who was still lying where she'd been, her eyes still closed. It was no surprise that he'd assumed she'd still been resting. Her voice had held an unspoken question, and once he'd calmed his nerves the human spoke.

"Yes Miss Victoria?" Her eyes slowly opened in response and for a moment she just stared at the ceiling. After a long moment passed, her ruby orbs hesitantly glanced over at him, and he couldn't help but raise a brow in intrigue. When she spoke at last, Seras was very quiet,

"Can I ask a favor of you?" the girl had a sad look in her eyes that made him nod in agreement. She gave him a small smile, and it betrayed just how mature she really was. A lot of people assumed she was just a silly, unintelligent, stubborn, immature young girl. In actuality, Seras was wise and had experienced things that most would have nightmares of at her age.

"…If…I don't make it…through all of this…can you help Alucard? We both know he won't forgive himself…and I don't want him to do anything drastic…Just…be there for him…please?" The old butlers eyes widened in disbelief, that wasn't what he'd expected at all. He had though that the metaphorical ball was going to come from the left field not the right. Walter just stared at the fledgling, and the thought of the girl not pulling through was simply unacceptable.

Even so, he nodded once again in agreement. A smile curled her lips in gratitude, before her eyes slid shut again and he was certain she was going back to sleep. For the longest time, he just watched her in amazement. Here they'd all thought that young Seras had seemingly forgotten that there was still a chance for it to all go horribly wrong. Apparently, their assumptions were completely incorrect. She knew, and was keeping up a brave face so that no one would feel the need to worry unnecessarily about her. Even when he thought he'd figured her out, Seras would do something that tripped even the most intelligent of men.

Returning his attention to the small screen before him, Walter continued to scan all of the choices the girl had marked. Another unnoticed twenty minutes had slipped by, and thankfully a shifting of shadows alerted to the return of the nosferatu. Alucard looked positively exhausted, no doubt dealing with a tobacco-less Integra was even more pain-staking then usual. Closing the laptop, the butler rose to his feet in that seemingly elegant manner of his. He took note of the flicker of a smile when the no life king looked at Seras.

Walter closed his eyes and let out small sigh. Pulling out a pocket watch, he checked the time. He had a little under a half hour to prepare Sir Integra's tea…the butler scowled inwardly, absolutely _splendid_. As he went to take his leave, the vampire placed a firm hand on his shoulder. This startled the old man, very rarely, if EVER, did the nosferatu willingly offer physical contact towards anyone. Other then Seras Victoria, but that was one very rare exception that no one was capable of finding a reasonable explanation for.

"Thank you." Alucard said, in a low voice, so as to not rouse the sleeping fledgling. Blue eyes blinked at the vampire for a brief moment, in surprise. The butler nodded with a small smile, words were not necessary, and the nosferatu was content with this. Continuing to his mates side, leaving the mortal to pause in his movements. Taking a single last glance back at the odd couple, before quietly closing the door behind him. As Walter headed in the direction of the kitchen, he recalled one line from that horrendous excuse for a vampire film that Seras had been partaking in.

The butler smirked as he quietly spoke, to no one in particular,

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb… that had a particularly sharp pair of canines, if I might add." Silently, he continued on his way.

**TBC!**

I hope you all enjoyed this. And if you were wondering even in the slightest… the movie I was making fun of was indeed Twilight. Before any Twihards decide to start bashing me I would like to say that I have read all the books, seen and own all the movies, own a poster as well a t-shirt of Jacob Black, and even attended all but the last movies' midnight premiers.

As such, I believe I have the right to say that the Twilight saga is the worst piece of vampire trashy romance to be released in quite awhile. The only good thing to the series are the Cullens, minus Edward and the eventually add on of Bella. It's all about Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. It's like eating a jelly doughnut without the jelly filling. It's just not right. So I thought it would be funny to poke some fun at Seras's mood swings by having her watch a particularly bad movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **7

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **I apologize for not posting this sooner. My laptop charger broke. *growls angrily* So I only got a new one a few days ago. Now I finally finished this chapter. ENJOY!

"_**Women are meant to be loved, not to be understood.**__**"**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

**~Five Months Along~**

Sharp blue eyes watched silently from the balcony, as the small blonde fledgling was working on a painting of the night sky. Integra exhaled the smoke from her cigar with a small sigh. The boredom was clearly bothering the girl, as was the not being able to participate in missions. Every single time Alucard went to deal with the wannabe's, a scowl would take a firm place on Seras's face. Leaving the blonde vampire to wander the Hellsing grounds in an attempt to find _something _that would distract her from her frustration.

Unfortunately, even if the fledgling did find something to briefly sway her attentions… the moment the army would return, that glower would return. Eventually all that negative energy builds up, and it had to be directed somewhere. Integra was fairly certain, that if Seras wasn't expecting, and if the nosferatu didn't care for her as much as he did… Alucard would have long since killed the girl. If not every evening, then every other, there was a loud argument that would start up between the two vampires. Whatever was the cause would no longer even be significant, they'd simply end up continuing the bickering due to them both being obscenely stubborn.

Integra would have pitied her servant, but she'd overheard far too many of these verbal firestorms. A large percentage of the time, he'd say something utterly asinine that would spark the fledglings wrath. Apparently, the nosferatu still had yet to discover that teasing a pregnant woman, is NEVER a good idea. Which was why Alucard was currently brooding in a dark corner of the balcony. A small smirk played on the blonde woman's lips, as she leaned against the railing, she spoke,

"So how are things going with our little police girl?" The no life king grimaced viciously, those crimson orbs burned with silent aggravation. Quickly he covered his malice up with a scoff,

"Everything is fine." He crossed his long arms over his chest, shifting his gaze outwards. As if the moon was suddenly quite fascinating… to be quite honest, it was rather boring. Integra looked back at Seras, as the girl went to add some more brushstrokes, she took out one of her cigars. The blonde human lit it, before taking a long drag. When she finally exhaled, she spoke once more, but this time there was a hint of amusement playing in her voice,

"Really? I could have sworn I'd overheard Seras threatening to castrate you with dull spoon yesterday. Honestly, you should have just allowed her to watch the marathon of that American show, Buffy. It's not _quite_ as horrid as you'd think it was." A low growl escaped her vampire, and Alucard finally moved to stand by her side,

"She was demanding I participate in the musical sing-a-long episode. I have no desire to _sing-a-long_ to anything." A single blonde brow arched in amusement, a sparkle shone in her blue eyes,

"You also should have let her order that custom-made teddy bear. It wasn't all that expensive." She could have sworn that Alucard's temple was visibly throbbing in irritation, he grumbled,

"The thing was a designed replica of my six eyed canine familiar. Not the type of toy to give an infant." Integra had to admit, that would be a wee bit frightening to wake up in the middle of night and see sitting on ones dresser. The Hellsing didn't give up, eventually the nosferatu would have to admit to having been in the wrong with something.

"Why won't you let her purchase the furniture for the nursery already?" she let out another puff of smoke, and watched as his eyes darkened dramatically.

"I think that getting everything prepared for what could end up as a complete and utter disaster… would only make matters worse. If the child ends up stillborn, then all that will be left is an untouched room of heartbreak and disappointment, collecting dust." He had a very good point. Even so, that was ridiculous, an expecting mother needed the gratification of preparing their home for the arrival of their child. Not to do so, is torturous for the woman.

When she told Alucard as much, he only let out a very long sigh of frustration, he clearly wouldn't accept defeat easily. The man had to realize that if he let Seras kick into her nesting phase, she'd be venting her negative energy to positive energy, and that would lessen the screaming matches. As well as keep him from ending up in his own coffin, alone, every morning. He looked out towards his mate, they both watched the fledgling silently. As she mixed colors, applied more paint in easy brush strokes, and then made certain that it looked right before moving on.

Integra had peeked over at her servant, and wasn't surprised to see the fond expression that had unconsciously taken a hold of face. It was sweet that he cared so deeply for the young girl, was so protective of her. Even so, he was old school… medieval old school… when it came to relationships romantically. Blue eyes shifted back outwards, just in time to catch movement.

Seras must have felt her mate/master's gaze, even from such a large distance. Her head turned to face their direction, and when she saw Alucard, those red eyes narrowed. Integra couldn't help but laugh loudly, as the fledgling lifted one hand, and flipped the no life king off. Yeah, those two were certainly on great terms. Why was it that men had to be so obscenely thick-headed in all manners but intelligence when it came to romance? Though, as amusing as Seras's actions were, the human could only wonder if a limit could be reached, in terms of the nosferatu's patience.

"She was less of an irritant when she WASN'T expecting!" He snarled viciously, Integra could have sworn that Seras sneered back in response, even though she was a good distance away. The woman exhaled a ring of smoke, before giving her servant a look that betrayed the amusement that she was taking from the whole situation.

"The same could be said of you, Alucard. You've been acting the part of a stereotypical male, being overprotective and overly dominant. Which makes sense, except Seras isn't a typical girl. She's used to taking care of herself, keep that in mind. While you complain about how bloody irritating she's been… she has probably been saying the exact same thing about you."

He let out a low growl of impatience in response. As aggravating as the whole situation was… his master wasn't all that wrong with her point. Perhaps, Seras did need a bit more freedom… in a confined means of course. Integra watched with knowing eyes, as Alucard let out a sigh of exasperation. Which was all she needed to know that he'd grudgingly accepted what she had said. A miracle in and of its own.

"You'll need to give her a room to convert into a nursery… You do realize this?" The blonde woman smirked, before putting out the lingering remnants of her cigar. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture,

"Walter and I have already figured all of that out. We were simply waiting on you." She said with a lighthearted tone of voice, and he appeared rather nonplussed with that little tidbit of information. Even so Integra nodded her head in the direction of the fledgling vampire, whom was now using more vicious brush strokes then before.

"You might want to let your dearest know that she can start making the manor into a baby-safe environment." The nosferatu scoffed at that, as he melted into the night shadows, his voice lingered behind.

"With all the weaponry lying around…that'll be next to impossible…I'll enjoy watching you all try though." Integra was tempted to snap at him and call him an irritating git. Thankfully, she restrained herself from doing so. Silently watching as the elder vampire reformed a few feet away from the strawberry blonde vampiress.

She couldn't hear what was being said exactly, but it was quite clear that Seras was _not_ a happy little fledgling. The human woman hadn't thought it was possible for a vampires face to turn such a brilliant shade of red. Alucard was trying to give a relaxed demeanor, and even from this distance it was clear that he was failing. In the end they would work things out, the two always did. Seras was stubborn but had a forgiving heart, while Alucard was stubborn and….well…the only other word she could think of was, insane.

At first it appeared like things were going well, the girl was smiling. She'd seemed to have completely forgotten about her painting project. A good sign. As much as she cared for her two vampire servants…she rather disliked playing the makeshift role of therapist for their relationship. It was a royal pain in the arse to deal with on a constant basis. Far too often Seras would wander into her human masters office, just to rant about how frustrating Alucard was. Integra could only be pitying to a certain point before she would snap at the girl to, get out of the damned room!

Just as Integra was about to accept victory and head back into the manor, Seras shrieked so loudly that it cut clear across the entire estate.

"YOU GIVE ME PERMISSION! WHY YOU ARROGANT, CONDESCENDING, INCONSIDERATE BLOODY BASTARD! ENJOY YOUR DAMNED COFFIN, WITHOUT ME IN IT YOU ARSEHOLE!" Integra's eyes widened considerably as the fledgling proceeded to chuck a container of her paint at the startled no life king. There was a long moment of dead silence, as Seras stampeded back into the building.

After a few more seconds of complete quiet, it was broken as the leader of Hellsing burst into laughter. Her servant shout her a dirty look which was diminished in potency by the splatter of bright canary yellow across his face. She had to admit, Seras had some serious guts for pulling a stunt like that. If she hadn't been expecting…then Alucard wouldn't still be snarling menacing things under his breath, while trying to use a small wash clothe to wipe the remnants of paint off his skin.

Walter emerged from the doorway with confusion clear in his eyes. Integra was still chuckling, she gestured over at the nosferatu that was once again glowering on the balcony. One glance at the lingering evidence of Seras Victoria's wrath, and the butler let out a small sigh of dismay. Alucard snapped darkly at the two humans,

"Your ridicule is not appreciated!" he wasn't all that threatening, looking like a sulky disgruntled child. Walter shook his head,

"Seeing as you've probably made miss Seras put unnecessary extra stress upon her body… I'll go check to see if she's alright. Most likely she'll be in need of another transfusion." Suddenly the humor of the situation seemed to diminish greatly. They'd forgotten about that little detail, it was the key reason Seras wasn't allowed to leave the grounds. Her body was going through more blood then it ordinarily would. About double her average intake, and that was on a day where she'd spend it lying around on the couch watching a movie.

The cramps and severe pain was dealt with the use of intense pain killers. A vampires body is typically immune to simple things like Tylenol or Advil. Seras was on a high dosage of Vicodin, they would give her an IV transfusion for the blood. In it was the drugs as well, the medicine lasted long enough to stifle the excruciating pain. Though it did nothing to diminish the growing need for a larger intake during feeding. They'd also discovered that the fledgling had an aversion towards needles.

Alucard fell silent and still as Walter left the two once more. Integra watched her servant with concern, she understood why he was so…fearful. Though he would never admit to being so. Seras Victoria had become a very dear companion to all of them, the constant fear of things going wrong was ever present. She'd noticed that the nosferatu was no longer waiting for the perfect opponent. He took care of his missions, cleaned up the mess, dealt with the troublemakers, and returned home.

They tried to hide the uncomfortable negative vibe that seemed to engulf each of the inhabitants of the Hellsing manor. In the end, there was always a constant reminder of the truth. Integra pulled out a fresh cigar, and after it was lit… she took a drag off of it. She held in the burning sensation before letting out a shaky exhale, leaning against the balcony railing for support. Eventually she broke the silence with a quiet yet strong voice,

"We'll make it through this." At first he didn't say anything, the clothe clenched tightly in his hand. His eyes were swallowed whole by such an overwhelming darkness. When he finally spoke, there was something in his voice that she'd never heard before,

"This time…You may be wrong… my Master."

**TBC**

I know I am a cruel author for leaving off on such a total cliff hanger. By the way, the choice of the name Elysia was not coincidental. I deliberately used it for the fact that it is connected to the hell… at least the Ancient Greeks take on the underworld. Also. I apologize for having taken so long to post this. I've been going through a bit of a hard time as of late.

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews everyone! As a brief side note… My birthday is coming up in exactly 21 days from this post date. I'll be old… twenty-two. *laughes* okay… not THAT old. But still. I'll try to get the next chap up before that date. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **8

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **I am truly and sincerely sorry that it took so long to update this. I can assure that this will be completed over this summer. I have no summer job or summer classes, just two and half months of relaxation and writing. Can't go wrong with that now can I? Also, if anyone is going to LA Anime Expo this year, look for a Schrodinger walking about, there's a high chance it'll be me. Especially if there's a Rip with it. I look forward to your reviews. Would anyone have any interest in being my Beta Reader? PM me if you do. Also, once I complete You're What! I plan to do one final arc. It'll be called 'The Trouble With Children' and I want to know how many people would be interested in it. Because it will dictate whether or not this has a happy ending. Let me know! Thanks to all of my dedicated readers/reviewers, you have no idea how much your dedication means to me. I really truly appreciate every single last one of you. Never ever doubt that!

_**"A baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart till the day you die."**_

_**Mary Mason**_

***Five Months Along***

When the fledgling had suggested they go shopping, Alucard had thought she'd meant for herself. It was impossible to fathom his dismay, as well as utter frustration, when he found himself in a place called 'Gap Baby'. He'd had better things to do with his time then skulk around some...brightly colored nightmare. Surely this was the epitome for hell to any of the male gender. Though, he couldn't help but soften a bit at the sight of the bliss on the Police Girl's face.

She was practically cooing over all the horrid pink scraps of fabric. When her sights set upon a sequined one piece, the nosferatu scowled. Anything that shiny might as well scream 'EASY TARGET'! He'd taken up the duty of stealthily slipping out some of the more, headache-inducing, garments she'd picked, from the plastic basket. Seras had already dragged him through three other shops, one of which was a toy store. It was quite amusing how the owner actually stuttered out a request for him to leave.

Apparently his presence was frightening the little ones, while Seras had thrown a pregnant woman hissy fit, he'd only chuckled in the humor of it all. The petit blonde vampire had stomped out in a huff, before dragging her mate into the store they were presently in. His arms would have been overwhelmed with shopping bags if the nosferatu hadn't transported them all back to the manor.

He'd heard stories from the old butler, about the times that Integra's mother had taken poor Walter shopping. It was a miracle he hadn't broken his spine in multiple places, from the amount of items she'd purchased. The master vampire had figured that it was all just a bad joke that the human was trying to pull. Now Alucard was discovering the truth of it all, the hard way.

After spending close to forty-five minutes in that store, they left with five full bags of items for the expected infant. Seras was humming happily to herself, a large smile going from one ear to the other. Her mate couldn't help but smirk in spite of himself,

"How many more stores are you planning to buy out, Seras?" Alucard said with good humor in his voice. The girl pouted playfully,

"Why? Are you bored already Master?" He only chuckled in response. She gave him a mischievous look before continuing,

"Well, tough luck for you then. I still want to stop in those two toy stores at the other end of the mall." A small groan of anguish escaped the No Life King. This 'little' shopping trip was starting to be a bigger pain then the experiments the former Hellsings had put him through. Seras completely ignored his plight, now that she'd finally gotten the go-ahead for a shopping spree, there was so much to take care of. Her mate had no idea how easy she was being on him. Letting Master Integra purchase the furniture online as opposed to spending hours in another multitude of stores.

Once upon time, back when she'd been human, Seras had had a female coworker ask for her help in getting things ready for her, soon-to-be expected, baby. The coworker was a single woman, and so poor little kind-hearted Seras had found herself suckered into two months of hell-on-earth incarnate. Having endured such trials herself, the fledgling knew precisely how her big bad lover was feeling right then. Which was why she had decided to cut it short at the last two toy stores. Even though there was actually another seven places she wanted to look at.

Alucard smirked in amusement as he picked up the last few thoughts from his fledgling. Sometimes when the blonde was distracted, her thoughts would simply trickle out into his own. She noticed this and scowled playfully in his direction, which only made him grin even wider. A mortal that passed by was practically sprinting with her kid flailing in her hand behind her. Seras rolled her eyes in exasperation, before taking the gloved hand in her own, a single black brow arched in intrigue…not that he was complaining.

"I thought we discussed not scaring the kiddies while we're here." She said in a teasing tone, her eyes sparkled playfully. The nosferatu smirked in response, before answering in a low rumble,

"You spoke and I listened. Doesn't mean I agreed with your demands." It was so adorable when she tried to growl threateningly. She sounded more like a disgruntled puppy having its chew toy pulled away. The image of the police girl as a puppy brought a chuckle forth and the fledgling glowered moodily. Her irritation was destroyed as they reached the first toy store, there in the front window… was a life-size stuffed Labrador Retriever. Give it another four eyes and it would have been a rather striking resemblance to Alucard's familiar form.

Even the nosferatu was somewhat impressed by the craftsmanship. Before he could fully admire the toy, Seras was gone. Having dashed into the store in a hurry. When he'd managed to rejoin her, his mate was demanding to know what the cost of the stuffed animal was. To which the cashier stuttered out that it wasn't for sale. Oh ho…. Mortals can be such naïve creatures, Alucard mused to himself as a dark look took a hold of Seras's face. With reflexes that surprised even the nosferatu, the blonde grabbed the collar of the employee's shirt and pulled him forward, so that the poor college kid was half sprawled over the counter.

"You are going to call up the store owner… and find out how much that stuffed animal costs…do you understand!" she snarled out in a low and extremely threatening manner. Alucard was surprised the kid hadn't soiled himself falling backwards when Seras had let go of his collar. Fumbled pathetically for the phone, and within a few measly minutes, Seras was humming happily all while cuddling the oversize toy. The whole situation was amusing to say the least, but even so…he caught a small twitch of pain run through her.

He paused for a moment and she glanced up at him in confusion. When he spoke, his voice was low and sent a shiver down her spine.

"How long has it been since you last took blood?" those round red eyes blinked up at his in surprise.

"Uh…..not sure….when I got up from my last nap… I think." Before she even had enough time to react, there was the sensation of weightlessness. Then they were back in her quarters, he snapped at her to lay down while he went to find the butler. Just as she was about to go all hormonal on his ass, the nosferatu was gone. Seras fumed angrily, trying to ignore the small painful throbbing sensation in her chest. Unable to hold up the stubborn demeanor, the fledgling gave in to temptation. Once she was resting upon her bed, the sounds of yelling could be heard coming from the hallway. It didn't take to much energy to heighten her hearing so she could listen in.

"_It's not like there's some kind of set schedule, and don't you dare take that tone with me Alucard! If you think I don't comprehend the seriousness of the situation then you must have little regard for my intelligence!" _Integra barked with very little patience for her servant. The Nosferatu snapped back a response with utter hostility.

"_I said that letting her wander about shops was an idiotic idea! If I hadn't caught the spike of pain from her, then who knows how long that stubborn girl would have continued on for! She should be on bed rest until we've figured out a way to deal with what's to come!" _Seras could feel a headache begin throb in her temple… Why was her lover so bloody old fashion? Bed rest? Who was he kidding? There was another four months of waiting, no way in hell was she spending it in bed the entire time!

"_Don't be daft! Do you honestly believe that Seras would be willing to lie around in a bed until the baby is born? That girl has more energy then a herd of puppies of speed. We've had control of the situation until now, this is one slip up. It will be fine. Now turn down the testosterone, will you? Your lover isn't going to appreciate you going all over-bearing male on her."_ A low growl was the answer the leader of Hellsing received. Seras blinked a few times, that had to have been the most random description she'd ever heard. Puppies on speed? Really? Well that had to be a first.

The door to her room opened, the trio entered her room without bothering to be polite and request entrance. Alucard was scowling, and there might as well have been a cloud of bats flying around his head the way he was brooding. Integra wasn't all that pleased either, which was certainly expected. Walter was carrying the usual blood bags and IV. Though, the blood was a bit off in coloring, a little more cloudy then usual. That was due to the medications they'd mixed in.

Things to help with the unborn child, as well as to numb the pain that would ordinarily tear through her entire body. The room remained uncharacteristically silent, as the butler went about setting up the IV. She didn't even react to the cold needle slipping into her vein. Once upon time, she'd hated needles beyond anything else in existence. They'd had to hold her down to do the necessary blood test for all police employees. Now here she was, not even noticing it, too busy watching her lover glowering in her general direction.

Seras knew, by this point, that it wasn't her that he was giving such a dark look to. It was something from his past, a story he'd told her those few months prior. Alucard was remembering his failure in the past, with the first woman he'd cared for. How that had backfired in his face, leaving him only a shell of who he had once been. Once the blood was starting it's feed, she reached out her hand for him to join her. Anything to get him out of those shadows. Alucard watched her, the two mortals pretending to be oblivious. Those deep unfathomable eyes didn't leave hers as he crossed the room in swift strides. Taking her hand within his own, Seras gave him a small smile before letting her body relax.

Time seemed to be flying by, before she knew it Walter was hooking up the second bag. Thankfully, the amount she'd been needing wasn't increasing. A steady three bags was all that was required, after that she was all set. Three times a day, three bags each and that was all. No more no less. If it were to get worse, then that would be the first key indicator that things were beginning to head south. So they were all just taking it day by day. Or was it night by night?

She let her eyes close, and could still feel him watching her. He was also there within her mind, always brushing against the edges, like a cat rubbing its side against ones legs. There was something soothing about his being there, like a connection that no one else could really grasp. She let her consciousness caress against his own, so lightly that it was barely there. Even so, his hand tightened its hold and she could sense a wave of appreciation. Perhaps there was something more to this telepathic bond that she was still ignorant to.

If it was possible to use it as a means to ease his mind, even if only a tiny portion of it…then she wanted to learn it.

_My mind is far too vast, but the sentiment is certainly appreciated Seras. _His voice echoed like a whisper, once it had been so alien. Now it was comforting for her, a silent conversation that no one else could access.

_Why would it be so difficult?_ She reached out gently, once more, brushing back against him. His own eyes slid shut in response, focusing upon her. Seras wanted to show him how much he meant to her. How he'd changed her life for the better, that she would never want to take even a second back.

_Over time, I have created many familiars. Taken others essences into myself. So now, it is impossible to truly tell where I begin and they end. If I were to permit you complete, unshielded, access… you would certainly lose yourself. _There was sense of sorrow to his words, it explained why sometimes…during battle… she'd feel a sort of madness within him. Everyone knew Alucard was unstable, but Seras had always believed he was mentally somewhat sound. This was the first time, she could understand why.

_To have so many ghosts haunting your mind…it must be like a living hell. Even so, I want to help you. There must be a way. Somehow._ He chuckled back, and for once it was warm. In the distance Seras could hear the last bag being hooked into the IV, but it didn't really matter. She reached out to him, running her mind along his own. For a fledgling, she was talented…Alucard was eager to see what she'd be like a Nosferatu Queen at his side.

_You're helping me already. Don't doubt your importance Seras Victoria. Everything you've every done for me has helped. My madness will never leave, that is a fact which you must come to accept. Nothing can remedy or appease it. It has made me who I am._ She couldn't help but feel sorrow, of course she accepted the insanity that brewed like a approaching storm within him. If he didn't have warfare to channel it, Seras couldn't begin to fathom how it would simply devour him whole.

Such a dreadful price for hellish powers. Not wanting to focus upon the darkness that dwelled within. Seras shifted the focus towards the small mind within her, it glowed like a star in the evening sky. Engulfed by black, but piercing it with adoration. No cognitive thoughts just yet, but still… she was there. A little girl that was determined to live, and even if she couldn't think…there was still a sense of love.

For the first time, the fledgling led her lover in, and let him feel what she felt. He was bewildered initially, but realization took a firm grip. Stunned, Alucard reached out towards the distant light, allowing the warmth to flood through. This was what they'd created, for the first time he wasn't the bringer of death. He didn't give a damn if it was impossible, if such a creature would be blasphemous. For once, death would not be his companion… this time… he was bringing forth a new life.

His eyes snapped open in utter shock, Seras smiled up at him. The two humans had long since left the vampires be. She lifted his hand so she could press a kiss to the knuckles lovingly. They shared a silent moment, just watching one another, realizing just what was lying in store for them.

"Now do you see, why I refuse to wait around to see what the end result is. She wants to be here, to exist. Fighting for her little life. I'm not surprised, she's got your bull-headedness. Give her a chance Alucard. Try to believe there can be a happy ending." For once he was speechless, after having touched the mind of their child….how could he disagree? Suddenly it was all so very real for him. His previous experience, not once did he get to sense the unborn. Which was why this second time around… he was being such a pessimist.

Seras gestured for him to join her upon the bed, and without hesitation the nosferatu did so. She curled up into his side, burrowing her head into the crook of his shoulder. Exhaustion was taking a hold of her once more, it sucked how she wasted so much time sleeping. There was a whole lot of work to get done, and here she was falling asleep. The joys of pregnancy, hormones, food-cravings, exhaustion, and the nesting period.

Which reminded her… tomorrow she was going to start working on the nursery. As sleep claimed her… she could hear her lover groan in agony.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think. Many of you requested longer chapters, so I am trying to start elongating them. But you must keep in mind. It's rather difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **You're What!

**Authoress: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **

**Series: **Hellsing (Not based off of the Ultimate Universe just as a heads up)

**Pairing:** Alucard/Seras

**Chapter: **9

**Continuation of:** No More PMSing

**Author Note: **Really sorry these are late in arrival! Life took the reins and refused to let go. Sorry that it took so long for this. I've been in the worst writers block ever. Not entirely sure where it came from. I'm draining all of my creative energy to get these last few chapters out. Enjoy my dear readers! Enjoy!

"_**Pregnant women! They had that weird frisson, an aura of magic that combined awkwardly with an earthy sense of duty. Mundane, because they were nothing unique on the suburban streets; ethereal because their attention was ever somewhere else. Whatever you said was trivial. And they had that preciousness which they imposed wherever they went, compelling attention, constantly reminding you that they carried the future inside, its contours already drawn, but veiled, private, an inner secret."**_

_**Ruth Morgan**_

***Six Months Along***

"I must admit, she surprised me. I'd expected the room to be slathered in pink." Integra leaned against the door post with her arms across her chest. Eyeing the nearly completed nursery room with a look of approval. The walls had different warm shades of brown and ivory, blended in a way which made the room inviting. A small half finished mahogany carved crib sat against a corner, a mobile of stars lay beside it. On the opposite side of the room, was a pile of different plush toys, dominated by the gigantic stuffed Labrador.

Nearly all of the furniture was completed, mostly thanks to the assistance of random soldiers on their free time, or by Walter. The old butler was rather talented when it came to helping Seras put together the Nursery room. Alucard let out a small grunt of agreement, his fledgling had been the example of self-control when it came to decorating. Only once had she thought of doing pink, but a single glance from him had banished the horrid idea in an instant. Temptation shot through the blonde woman, her hands twitched. It was hell to watch her habit, keeping the mansion safe for the pregnant fledgling.

Instead of reaching for the small case of cigars, Integra pulled out a small sucking candy from the suit pocket. Her servant smirked, and she shot him a nasty look to shut him up. This was all his bloody fault. Not being responsible! Honestly! She tossed the peppermint in her mouth, before heading out of the room. Stopping only to give Alucard a condescending look,

"I need you to go with the group I'm sending out to the town of Crenshaw. Rumors have it, that there's illegal activities involving vampire trafficking. See to it, that they don't continue." He bowed silently before fading away into the darkness. Integra took another glance at the nursery before wandering off to return to endless paperwork, awaiting her signature.

Seras was fixated upon the painting she wanted to place in her unborn child's bedroom. A moon hung in the sky as if by a single delicate golden thread. Stars strewn like diamonds upon a bed of velvet, in the distant hills sat the silhouette of a wolf. Dark as the night which threatened to engulf its very existence. so much free time that seemed to dwindle away by each passing second. She never felt as if anything was complete, and it was driving her mad.

Her lover would tease her that she was taking far too much upon herself. Rushing a process, in which they had yet to even know what the results would even be. Though he would never speak the words… the fledgling could still sense his doubts. Alucard was unable to see a positive conclusion to their predicament. While Seras refused to not see some small glimmer of hope. There was something in ever touch, every word, every fleeting glance.

A silent fear, that this would be the end to it all. She couldn't stand how much past seemed to blur his view of the future. Though for one without the worry of time, perhaps it was impossible for the nosferatu to see anything but the past. Seras let out a sigh of frustration, he was such an infuriatingly complicated man. Just as she thought she understood a small detail about him, it would shift. She paused in her movements, the brush held limp in her grasp.

Why was he so difficult? It was painful, trying to get through all those layers. Seras placed the brush beside her palate, leaving it behind as she wandered further out into the grounds. Where she knew the stars could be seen without obstruction from the manor. She struggled, but eventually succeeded in lying upon her back. Staring up at the universe above, the one thing that never changed. The same stars he must have seen back when he'd still been mortal. So beautiful, she spotted the constellation Orion, following its trail to other star clusters.

She couldn't help but smile fondly at the view, there was something soothing to the quiet night. Her hand came to rest upon the swell of her belly, a small movement. Her child caressing back, never could she have fathomed this happening to her. Seras was amazed at all the wonders of motherhood, unable to help wondering if this was what her mother had experienced.

Her smile faded at the memory, she missed her parents. The orphanage had never raised her quite the same as it would have been… if those robbers hadn't murdered both of her parents. That was the danger of being a good cop, that was what they'd all kept telling her as a child. Her father had been a hero, her mother a gentlewoman, but still that hadn't protected them from what had awaited. A violent end in the one place they'd always thought would be safe. Home.

Seras felt only sorrow for her memories. How was anything that had happened fair or just? She supposed that it was just a stepping stone in the rive of life. If her parents hadn't died, if she hadn't gone into the orphanage or even entered the police force…none of this would have followed. Alucard never would have saved her from death, given her eternity, a new family, a child… Movement alerted her to another presence. The fledgling already knew who it was without having to lift her head.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Victoria." there was disapproval in his low voice. She couldn't help but smile in return, such a protective lover… Seras chuckled quietly. Without having to look, she could tell he was scowling at her. A sparkle lit up across the sky, streaking through the velvet darkness. A gasp of delight escaped her, shooting stars were a rare but beautiful wonder. Silently she closed her eyes and made a wish. This earned a grimace from the elder vampire, as the thought slipped through her mental guard.

_'I wish that everything will turn out in the best possible way. Our child lives, as do I.' _She could sense her lovers disapproval as if it were a blanket enshrouding her entire body. He loomed over her, arms folding across his chest, glasses shielding his eyes from her view. Something was bothering him, Seras could tell, but he would never speak it, nor would he care for her to ask. Without looking at him, she patted the grass beside her. Gesturing for him to sit and join her in the quiet but comforting moment, there was a nice breeze.

It took a few brief moments for him to finally give in and sit down beside her. Seras lifted her head to look at him, before shifting body so she could rest her head on his lap. The nosferatu rose a brow in bemused intrigue, Seras simply shrugged in response. Her eyes slid shut, enjoying the warmth of Alucard, the soft breeze from the spring evening. It was hard not to appreciate these fleeting moments of relaxation. The closer they got to the due date…the more tense the entire mansion became. Even Integra was on edge, just the day before Seras had closed the refrigerator door on her hand. The head of Hellsing started fretting like a mother hen over the fledgling. It was rather frustrating for Seras to handle, being treated like some sort of china doll to be kept high up n a shelf.

The imagery of Seras dress in some long elegant lace dress made the Nosferatu chuckle. Hell would freeze over before the girl would ever agree to wear something as feminine as that. He told her as much, and it earned him a playful little smack. The glare was entirely teasing in nature, and lifted her hand to place a kiss upon the wrist. This earned him a happy little purr of approval. A small smile lifted the corner of the No-Life-King's mouth. They enjoyed each others presence in silence, his hand resting gently against her cheek, the other intertwined with her fingers.

"Tell me a story." He was slightly taken-aback by the abrupt destruction of quiet. A single brow arced upwards with amusement, her eyes stayed closed, body relaxed. It wasn't an odd request, she had a tendency of asking to hear random stories from his past. They were never large demands, she was content with the smallest of details, the most unimportant of tales. His fingertips lightly caressed her cheek, and she smiled at the gesture,

"This is a rather odd place to tell you a bedtime story Seras." he said with a playful lilt in his voice. The fledgling pouted cutely, the attempt was successful. Alucard shook his head with a chuckle, if he'd learned anything… it was to never fight all the battles with pregnant women. Pick and choose which you'd rather concede temporary graceful defeat to. Small fingers interlaced with his own, the ghost of a smile graced his features. In a low voice he spoke,

"What story would you like to know kitten?" the nickname brought a content sigh from the fledgling. Her response was telepathic, whispering through his mind like the fluttering of a butterfly.

_Surprise me._ With eyes closed, she was content with lingering between sleep and consciousness. Seras had discovered it as an escape for when the pain came in slow steady waves. They had it under control for the most part, but every once in a while she'd collapse from the rush of agony. The fledgling could feel the beginning shudder of worry from her lover, and comfortingly she eased it away with silent reassurance. Though when he spoke, it was tinged with a regret.

_There once was a demon, he was king over all that lay before his eyes. Alone the demon sat upon the highest point of the world, and watched all that occurred. Though he found humanity to be weak, there was still such envy for the one ability they had. Life. While he could only take it away, they could bring new into the world. Out of this fierce jealousy, the demon would steal the souls of young women. Traveling down among the mortals to spirit away one of the most beautiful of girls. _

_ After many years of this going on, finally a warrior of the highest God had enough. She fought her way up to the demons throne, battling all the trials he placed in her path. It took her a great amount of time, months perhaps, to finally come before the great demon. He looked down upon her small form and could only laugh. Who was the tiny mortal, so fierce and vibrant? To think she could actually defeat him? The warrior glared at the creature with such fire, that to try and touch her soul would surely have burned him._

_ And so they fought, the humans that dwelled below saw only lightning and heard only thunder. Never actually baring witness to the mighty beings that battled above them. His claws, her sword, over and over it clashed sending sparks raining down. Eventually the demon fell to his knees before the mortal woman. No longer was he envious of the mortals, instead there was only awe and amazement. With her blade pointed to his neck, threatening to slice right through the flesh, she spoke at last. With a voice as stern and commanding as perhaps the mighty God himself, _

_ 'If you vow to serve me and mine…I shall allow you to live. No longer in the shadows, but among the beings you've wronged for all this centuries.' What else could the lonely demon do…but agree?_

Seras was already asleep, eyes closed with lashes gently fluttering. Alucard could not help but scoff at the turn of events. At least she was resting, during the daytime it seemed all she could do was toss and turn. Nothing was more frustrating then having an elbow clip you in the gut, just as you manage to actually pass out. Shifting the sleeping fledgling into his arms, Alucard headed back towards the mansion. Only glancing briefly at the painters easel set up. Making a mental note to return it inside, otherwise the fledgling would never let him hear the end of it.

To be continued.

Sorry if it feels like this was half-hearted. I really do apologize! I've been suffering from writers block for far too long. *bows apologetically* I appreciate all the reviews and support! Thank you dear readers!


	10. URGENT AUTHOR NOTE!

**URGENT Author Note:**

Alright. I have some great news and frustrating news for all my readers. First off I truly and sincerely want to thank you all for not abandoning me. It's because of all you that I haven't dropped this fic altogether. You have all been the driving force behind this series, and needless to say I still can't fathom just how popular it has become.

So now on to the important news. The main reason I haven't updated in over a year, is because I hit a writers block the size of a freaking planet! Essentially I'd written myself into a corner. Which is why I've started rewriting the whole thing from the beginning. I only plan to change the first 3 or 4 chapters, but I promise it will largely be what you all know and love. I will also continue to post new chapters.

To reassure you all, I'll let you know that I have already written 6 pages for chapter 1, and I'm half way through the ninth chapter. I intend to try and make each chapter at minimum 12 pages if not 15 pages long each. There will still be the humor but it contain a more serious atmosphere. The key change is that I'm removing the plot of 'there being a party for the queen being held' altogether. It was the main culprit behind my writers block.

My goal is to try and have this completed and revised by Summer time. Once again I thank you all for being so very paitient with me throughout this difficult time. I pray you will forgive me for being a terrible person, making you all wait for so long with seemingly no sign of hope. I'll try to have the chapters up by next Tuesday if possible, definitely no later than Thursday so long as my college classes don't dump more work on us.

With that said, would anyone be willing to Beta read the chapters before I post them? If so feel free to drop me a message and we'll try to hook something up.

Thank you all very much,

Icedragongurl


End file.
